Mission of Chance
by xkoolxmonkyx
Summary: 3 girls at one academy, 3 guys at another. Neither group knows about the existence of the other. What will happen when by a twist of fate, the two schools must combine for a year and these 6 lucky students get chosen to undertaken a mission together?
1. First Day of School

I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]

**a/n: **this is my first story so it may be a little bad at first but nothing gets better without practice! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 1 - First Day of School

BPOV

"Isabella Swan! MOVE YOU ASS OR WE'RE GUNNA BE LATE FOR ORIENTATION!!", I hear shouted at me from downstairs. I try and tune the voice out but I'm unsuccessful and as I continue my frantic search around my room I hear that same high-pitched voice yet again.

"DAMNIT BELLA!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

I run toward the door and lean out yelling at the top of my lungs, "ALICE WILL YOU JUST GO START THE CAR AND WAIT DOWNSTAIRS!!! IM COMING!" geez….

I tear apart the next pile of clothes and finally see what I've been searching for for the past 10 minutes. My birthday present from my mother on the day of my 6th birthday. The bracelet. It is a simple thin silver bracelet with the words "I will always be with you" carved onto the back and across the front is a blue spiral pattern. Yes it sounds simple and generic, but it means a lot to me.

Without hesitation, I quickly slide the bracelet on and bolt down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. I do sometimes have my clumsy moments. Slamming the door behind me as I run out into the garage, I throw myself into the car panting as if I just finished running a mile.

"Well speak of the devil…"

"Shut up Alice. You know I couldn't leave without my mom's bracelet. I would've asked for you to help me but all you would've done was yell at me about how messy my room is at the moment!", I spit out. "Well EXCUSE ME MISS UNORGANIZED!!! I told you to get ready last night. See what happens when you don't listen to me.", she shouts back.

"Guys…." urges a heavenly voice from the passengers seat, "You two do this EVERY year. Can you PLEASE just play nice for the rest of today? Ya'll can go back to your bickering tomorrow." Alice sticks her lip out and crosses her arms as I lower my head a tad and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Rose."

She smiles back at me and whispers "Don't worry, we are 20 minutes early! Alice just likes being an early bird!". I chuckle softly to myself as Alice backs the car out and shuts the garage. She throws it in gear and Rosalie and I brace ourselves for the ride of our lives yet again.

"Enough chit-chat….OFF WE GO!!!" she shouts as she slams on the gas with all the power her little leg can muster and we go from 0 to 60mph in seconds, flying down the street while weaving in and out of cars. All the buildings on either side and the woods appear nothing but a blur as we speed down I-61 to Grandier Academy. I sit quietly in the back while Rosalie reads a fashion magazine and Alice fiddles with the radio. I lift up my right arm to look at the bracelet my mother gave me when I was just a little girl…..

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I tell most people to call me Bella. I'm 17 years old and was born on February 14, 1992 **(That's my actual birthday!!!! =] )** in Forks, Washington. I'm currently starting my senior year at Grandier Academy. My parents were Renee and Charlie Swan. Life back in those days was like any other model childhood…I went to daycare, ran around in my diaper when I was hyper, and always begged my mom for something my dad said no to. For my 6th birthday, my mother gave me the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. I never took it off or let it out of my sight. My dad wasn't around much after that so my mom tried her best to fill his space and hers in my life by supporting me in everything I did.

When I turned 12, my mom enrolled me in Grandier Academy: a school for girls. It was actually a fighting academy in secret but LUCKILY she didn't know or she would have taken me out right then. I wasn't the most graceful child. My first year at Grandier I met two girls who are now my BFFs for life. Rosalie Anne Hale and Alice Jane Masen. Us three were inseparable. The 3 Musketeers. Even better - Charlie's Angels!!! (Don't relate with Charlie Swan please). I even met my first boyfriend - Jacob Black - who went to the public school down the street. He was the sweetest guy I thought I'd ever meet and I thought life couldn't get any better. And it didn't get any better.

It got worse.

My boyfriend cheated on me. Whenever my dad was home he was always drunk and in a bad mood and one day it went overboard and he beat me for talking back. When my mom got home and saw it, she slapped him in the face and the ended up arguing for the rest of the night. I still remember hearing the dishes being thrown across the room. A week later I came home only to witness my Dad shooting my Mom square in the chest. I remember myself screaming and running over to my mom trying to save her and my dad pointing the gun at me saying I was next. I remember pulling out one of my Dragon Blades and with surprising accuracy throwing it straight into my dad's chest and him landing with a thud, dead before he hit the ground. I sat there crying for hours until Rose and Alice came by to pick me up for a movie date we had that night and saw the scene around me.

Within the next week I went through two funerals and a court hearing. Luckily I was found not guilty. But then came the problem of where I would live. And that's how I came to stay with Rosalie at the Hale's Mansion. Alice lives here too but that's because she hated being alone at home since her parents travel a lot for work.

Slowly, everything started going back to normal, or as normal as it gets anyway. When I get the chance, I visit my mom's grave (I had her buried far away from my father) and tell her how I'm doing in school and that I think about her everyday, and how I still carry the bracelet with me wherever I go.

"Bella…earth to Bella!" I shake my head and look back and see that we are in the parking lot in Grandier Academy and Rosalie is staring at me with a look of worry. "Are you ok?"

I nod and put on a reassuring smile, "Ya I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" I look around and notice that Alice is not in the car. "Uh…where's Alice?"

Rose points toward the school. "She went to go save us seats and her last orders to me were to get you out of 'dream world' and to meet her in the gym."

"That's Alice for ya," I reply as I unbuckle my seatbelt and step out the car. "Well, you know what happens when we make her wait! And it'll be enough of a challenge to find her in the crowd of girls so we might as well hurry and meet her." Rose nods in agreement as we walk off toward Grandier Gymnasium.

EPOV

"YO EDWARD, WHERE"S MY DAMN PARTICLE LASER AND MICROBLASTER?!?!?!?", Emmet shouts downstairs, "I CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE!!!"

_Not again_. I remain unmoved on the couch flipping through TV channels. Of course there would be nothing on. Suddenly a big muscular brown haired guy, who is unfortunately my brother, steps in front of the TV blocking my view. I sit up on the couch and glare him down. "Hey what the hell?! Move Emmett!" I yell chunking a pillow at him, which he easily deflects.

"Dude help me find my damn guns so we can go! PLEASE?!" he begs as he gets on his knees in front of me. " He tries the 'puppy dog eyes' look but that has never worked on me and it isn't about to now. I stand up to walk away only to be stopped by a pair of oversized arms grabbing my right leg. "LET GO EMMETT!!!" I state while wiggling my leg, attempting to loosen his grip.

"NOT UNTIL YOU HELP ME!!" he says in retaliation while tightening his hold.

"Whoa….did I catch you guys at a bad time?" someone questions from the stairway. We look up to see our brother Jasper leaning against the rail with a smirk on his face. "I knew you guys were close but THIS is overboard…I knew I should've had my camera out!" he chuckles as he jumps the last few steps and walks over and throws Emmett's two guns on the couch.

"I found them under your bed. I'll be in the car." he says. I can tell he is attempting to hold back laughter as he looks up and sees the expression of rage on my face while walking toward the door.

"Thanks man! Alright EDDIE, you ready to go?" I quickly grab the remote and chunk it at his head, hitting right on. "OUCH!!!" he shouts while holding the back of his head. "What the hell man?! That was uncalled for!"

I grab my Levantine (this is a sword guys) and sling it over my back as I follow Jasper out the door. "Dumbass…" I mutter within hearing distance of Jasper which causes him to start laughing out loud. I join in and as we go out the garage all we hear behind us is Emmett saying "What the hell is so damn funny?" over and over to himself.

Jasper is messing around with his Ipod while Emmett is sitting in the back playing FFVII: Crisis Core on his PSP and cussing at the screen like always. Of course I'm driving and fly down I-54 going at least 75mph, which is normal for me. As we pull up to a stoplight thoughts suddenly enter my mind.

Today is the first day of my senior year of high school at Drau Mir Garden. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm 18 years old and live in Seattle, Washington. Emmett and Jasper are brothers and only siblings. My parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, are currently on a 3month trip through Europe. I've been going to Drau Mir Garden since I was about 12 years old. This school isn't like any other school, considering it's a secret training academy in secret. I couldn't see myself anywhere else. My life thus far has been pretty straightforward.

Never gotten into **serious** trouble. _you cant stay too good when living with Emmett_

Never had a girlfriend._ sad I know but what can I do?_

The only thing I'm really looking forward to is after graduation because we get assigned to branches in the Styx Task Force. Right now I'm preparing myself for anything. This is our senior year after all…

"Hey Ed, GO ALREADY! The lights been green for like 10minutes man." Emmett complains while hitting the back of my chair with his shoulder. I shake my head and punch on the gas.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I say to get them off my case. But Jasper doesn't fall for it.

"You ok man?" he questions. I nod. "Ya I'm good. Lets hurry before we end up with bad seats." I reply as I wheel into the parking lot, taking a freshman year's parking space. He can go find another space and he needs the walk.

Emmett hops out excited and pumped. "ITS SENIOR YEAR BABY! LETS GO KICK SOME ASS!!!", and with that he bolts for the auditorium. Jasper and I just turn and laugh to ourselves as we follow him toward Drau Mir Auditorium.


	2. Interesting News pt 1

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

***p.s.: this is part 1 of the ENTIRE chapter 2. this one is from Bellas point of view. the next one shall be from Edwards =]***

Chapter 2 - Interesting News…

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I enter the gym only to be sucked into this HUGE mob of girls who aren't planning to move anytime soon. I try pushing my way through but only get dirty looks from some sophomore and a stubbed toe for my efforts. Boy do I hate assemblies like this!

"Oh we're never going to find Alice in all this!" I shout back at Rosalie, who has been walking behind me since we entered the gym. It figures Alice would be like the shortest girl in the ENTIRE school. "I know! Hey Bella come over here so I can lift you up and see if you can spot her k!" I nod and Rose crouches down and cups her hands together. "Ready!" she shouts.

I nod and jog up to her and place my foot in her hands. "One, Two, THREE!" we both whisper and with that she lifts me into the air, holding me up with one hand under each foot. I wobble for a second but manage to regain my balance. "Do you see her?!" she yells up at me. "Uhh……" I mumble out.

Looking across the crowd, I see one group of girls smoking in the corner of the gym. _They are so going to get busted by headmistress. _A little in front of them is a girl sitting on the floor on her laptop. In the middle of the freakin gym floor! _I don't see why she just doesn't come and sit in the bleachers. _Finally I reach the bleachers and begin scanning each row for our little "pixie friend" but I cant seem to spot her anywhere.

_Damnit Alice where are you?!?!??!!._

As I look toward the top of the bleachers, I finally spot a girl sitting by herself with her arms crossed in a sort of "impatient" manner. _Uh-oh. Found her. _I lightly wiggle my foot so Rosalie will glance up at me and I motion her to put me down. She bends her knees and I gracefully jump down, landing with a silent thud on the gym floor.

"Did you find her?" asks Rosalie. I nod slowly.

"YEP! She's at the top of the bleachers and she looks pissed…" I twiddle my fingers as Rose looks at me with a "not good" look. We both know how Alice gets when she's impatient. "Well, might as well go face our doom head on!" and with that we both make our way toward the bleachers, giggling to ourselves.

As we reach the first set of steps the intercom comes on.

"Ladies, please be seated! The assembly is about to begin. Thank you." a high-pitched voice states across the gym. Suddenly girls everywhere are running to find seats. "Time to go Bella!" urges Rose as she grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs, pushing girls forcefully out of the way. After many snide remarks and a couple of fingers in our direction, we reach the top of the stairs and plop down beside Alice. She turns and glares at us.

"Its about time you slowpokes! I've been sitting up here for ages! Geez what were you two doing? Eating lunch. GOSH!" I turn and stick my tongue out at her. "Damn Alice chill!!! "We made it up here didn't we? Jus chillax already you worry wart. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Patience is a virtue'".

Alice stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "I don't care if it's a testament. You two are the slowest people I've ever meet." Next thing we know she grins widely and sits back down. "And that's why I love you guys so much!!!!"

"Drama-queen" Me and Rosalie whisper to each other with smirks on our faces.

BOOM!!

All three of us jump, surprised at the big crash we just heard. Everything and Everyone is quiet as we turn our attention to the center of the gym only to see none other than Headmistress Nel calmly standing there with a blaster rifle in her hand. "Well," she states while placing the blaster rifle on the ground, "its about time you all decided to pay attention. Didn't think it would take all that but OH WELL!!" She smiles and walks closer to us.

"Good morning ladies! I hope you all had a pleasant summer and didn't get into TOO MUCH trouble" she says with a wink up at me Alice and Rose. We all smile back at her. "I hope you came ready to push yourselves to the limit and even beyond that if you have the courage to do so. For some of you, this is your last chance before you are sent to the Aquaria Task Force. For others, this is just another school year." She takes a deep breath.

"Well, now that that's all out of the way, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you all like to hear first?!" she questions.

"Good!"

"Bad!"

"Neither!"

"Can I go to the bathroom?!"

Headmistress holds up her hands and silence falls over the gym once more. "Ok, I guess I'll just go with the bad news first. And yes Jessica you may go to the bathroom" she adds on with a chuckle. A girl in the very front stands up and darts out the door, holding her stomach.

_That is soooo disgusting._

"Alright, so apparently someone thought it would be fun to break into the chemistry lab last night and mix some things up. And the result? I come to school this morning to find the chem lab and half of the entire campus blown to pieces!!! " she shouts while nodding her head in anger.

"WOOOHOO!!! NO SCHOOL!!!" some freshman girl shouts from the right side of the gym. Other girls join her in cheering and some are even standing up dancing around like lunatics. Obviously they think school will be delayed. They are dead wrong. Headmistress clears her throat, regaining everyone's attention.

"Did you really think I would cancel the school year or even delay it for that matter?!?!??! Who do you girls think I am" she answers. "This brings me to my good news! After talking to my dearest friend from Drau Mir Garden, he has agreed to let us stay there for this school year!" I lean over to Rose and whisper "What school is that?". She shakes her head in confusion. "I don't know Bells" she replies. "Does Alice know?" We both turn to see her with the same confused look as us two. *Sigh*

I can hear other girls murmuring to each other questions like "Where is that?" "Is it another academy?" "Is it in an actual garden?!??!"

"Have you ladies really never heard of this school before?!" question Mrs. Nel. We all shake our heads no. "Well…its an academy like ours but in Seattle Washington, and…" she hesitates and takes a DEEP breath before continuing, "its an all boys scho--". She is cut off by frantic screams coming from almost every girl in the bleachers, including me.

"omgosh, omgosh, OMGOSH!!!" shouts Alice as she jumps up and down with excitement. Of course she would be celebrating. "We must go shopping like the moment we leave here!" Rose gets up and starts jumping with her. "SHOPPING SPREE!!!!". I swear those two are impossible.

"Bella…" urges Alice "your coming too right?" I turn to look at her and she is unleashing the 'puppy dog eyes' on me. She knows no one can resist those big eyes of hers. "Fine…" I state "Its not like I have a choice!"

"YAY!!!" shouts Alice as she jumps onto my lap, nearly knocking us both over. " ALICE!!!" Rosalie starts laughing and eventually me and Alice join her.

BOOM!!!

Everyone quickly sits down. We all know where that sound came from. Mrs. Nel is once again holding the blaster rifle and has a look of worry on her face. "Ok girls, listen to me. I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior. You are representing Grandier Academy and I will not have our reputation tarnished by your shenanigans. Is that clear?!"

"YES HEADMISTRESS!" we all reply

" Good. And another thing…No fighting, No pranks, No girls vs. boys junk, No outrageous parties, No sneaking into each others room, and if I find a SINGLE girl pregnant the consequences will be severe." She glares us all down with that final statement. I don't know what the punishment is for that but I don't intend to find out anytime soon, that's for sure.

"Ok then! And with that said I will leave you girls to do anything you choose. We leave in three days! Have fun ladies!" she says with a wink and then disappears in a flash.

Chaos erupts throughout the gym. Girls are running every which way trying to find their friends to plan what they will do for the next 3 days. Others are on their phones scheduling hair appointments and pedicures. A few have even made it out to their cars already. Amazing how fast a girl can move sometimes, huh?

I turn to say something to Rose and Alice and notice that they are already gone. "What the hell?!" I blurt out. Then I hear my name from the gym door. "BELLA!!! OVER HERE! HURRY UP!!" I look to see Rose and Alice jumping up and down waving at me frantically, Rose with the car keys already out in her hand. _I guess we are going to the mall and with Rose driving we will be there in record time._ "Coming!" I yell back. I rush down the stairs and run after Alice and Rose who are already getting into the car. I hop in the back with barely a moment to spare because Rosalie is already slamming on the gas. "FORKS MALL HERE WE COME!!!"

_I have a weird feeling this is going to be a VERY exciting mall trip. _

* * *

**Well thats part one of the entire chapter two =] i wouldve put edwards pov in this one too but it turned out longer than i thought so i decided to split them up so i could add more! Hopefully i'll have EPOV up tomorrow once i finish prom dress shopping (finally!) reviews, tips, commentary, anything is great guys! thanks so much :)**


	3. Interesting News pt 2

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

Chapter 3 - Interesting News…..(pt 2)

**EPOV**

"Hey Ed…Why exactly did you pick Forks Washington to travel to, out of ALL the places we could've went in the continental U.S.?" asks Emmett from the back seat. I groan with irritation. "For the last time Emmett, I picked this place because its still in the states and mom and dad came here once and said its really peaceful and I wanted to come check it out so stop asking about it." _After all we only have a week before the girls from Grandier get here_.

"And why do you keep using words you can't even spell?" I question. Jasper bursts out laughing from the passenger seat. "Nice one Edward!" I high-five him. "Thanks".

"I don't get it…wait…THAT'S MESSED UP EDWARD! I CAN TO SPELL CONTINENTAL!" protests Emmett. " I pull over to the side of the road and turn to Jasper with a smirk. "Alright Emmett, spell continental." Emmett takes a deep breath.

"Continental…K-O-N-T-E-N-I-N-T-O-L…Continental!!!" Emmett grins widely with pride. All the while me and Jasper are laughing uncontrollably, holding our stomachs. I can barely breathe. Its amazing how Emmett missed the very first letter. I don't know how he managed to make it to his senior year. _I bet he just cheated off someone every year. The poor nerd…_He looks from me to Jasper with a look of confusion. "What the hells so damn funny?!"

"You…didn't even…get the first…letter right!" I spit out in-between laughs. I glance over at Jasper who is dying from lack of air in his seat. "You guys are assholes…"mutters Emmett as he slumps back into his seat defeated and embarrassed. "Hurry up "EDDIE" and get us to the nearest mall. I need to buy some new gear"

I glare at Emmett. "Yes sir Spelling Bee Champ." I give Jasper another high five and put the car back into drive. I swerve back onto the road, nearly cutting off two cars. _Oops. My bad! _I turn on the radio and put it on 102.1 (**which is a rock station for those who don't know**). I roll down the windows and turn the radio up as loud as it'll go. I can barely hear myself think right now.

"So Edward!" shouts Jasper over the radio "That assembly was pretty crazy huh?! Can you believe we are going to be rooming with an entire school of girls this year?! How lucky are we!". _Oh yea…I completely forgot all about that assembly…it was crazy…_

_*Flashback*_

"Boys! Boys! Settle down and take your seats NOW!" commands Headmaster Cid. Of course I was already in my seat but Jasper and Emmett were in the aisle wrestling again to settle another dumb bet. *Sigh*. A few rows in front of me a group of juniors are apparently having a snowball fight. Yes, a snowball fight. Obviously one of them is in level 3 symbology considering its extremely difficult to cast a weather spell INSIDE.

"Ow Jazz!! Cheap shot!" yells Emmett. I look over to see Emmett flat on his back and Jasper standing over him with a wide smirk on his face. "Don't ever underestimate me because of my size Em. You should know that by now!" Jasper then walks over Emmett, jumping on his stomach and plops down in the seat to my right. I give him the 'what the hell?' look and all he says is "I win". I shake my head. _Brothers…_

"Will you at least tell me what the bet was this time Jazz?" He shakes his head and smiles. "Nope! I don't wanna ruin the surprise. Emmett's punishment this time is REALLY GOOD! Like my best yet man. Just wait and see…" _Idiots _I hear Em groan as he drags himself over to the seat on my left and slides into the chair, obviously sore from Jasper flipping him over onto his back. This happens a lot. He has the HUGE red mark on his face. "Emmett, it looks like you got bitch-slapped!!" I remark and give Jasper a high-five.

Emmett punches my arm. "Shut-up dude! My forehead hurts like a bitch and my back even worse. This isn't funny!". This causes me and Jazz to laugh even harder. Anything that happens to Emmett is funny. "Oh suck it up!" I spit out as I finally stop laughing and take a deep breath. "Sshh already! Headmaster is speaking." Emmett mumbles something but I cant understand what it was.

We all turn and listen in on Headmaster Cid. "-- and so due to their unfortunate accident in their chemistry lab the students of Grandier shall be staying with us this school year! Isn't that exciting boys?!" _Shit…we missed the entire conversation. _I turn back to watch H.M. Cid. Judging by the expression on his face, he is surprised by our expressions, as if he was expecting something else. He clears his throat. "Did I neglect to mention that Grandier Academy is an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL?"

Right then Emmett jumps up. "Hold up. Hold up. ! So are you telling me we're going to be roomin with hot chicks all school year?! HELL YEA BABY!!" and he turns around and high-fives another senior whose name I think is Eric before sitting back down. Other guys throughout the auditorium start cheering and slapping hands with others sitting around them. _This is going to be bad…very bad…_

"Wait ONE MINUTE!" orders H.M. Cid. "I have a few rules to discuss with all of you. They will be here in one week. I expect ALL of you to be on your best behavior and to represent Drau Mir Garden as if you were on an assignment. You will act in a gentlemanly manner at all times to these ladies. Am I understood?!"

"YES HEADMASTER CID!" we all answer.

"Good. Also, No pranks, No fighting, No guys v. girls junk, No sneaking out with the girls, No sneaking into their rooms, No crazy parties, and under NO circumstances will I see a pregnant girl on this campus or the father will be in huge trouble! Am I Clear?!"

"YES SIR!" we answer once again.

"Wait Wait Wait…" interrupts Emmett. H.M. Cid turns and glances up at him. "What now Emmett." He clears his throat. "Does this mean no sex?!" Jasper along with half the other seniors sitting up here with us burst out laughing hysterically. Some of them are rolling on the ground in the aisles. I stare at Emmett with horror. "What the hell Em?!??!" I whisper forcefully. "WHAT?! I wanna know!" he spits back at me.

"EMMETT JASON CULLEN!!" shouts H.M. Cid regaining his attention. His face is as red as a cherry. "IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT I WILL PLACE YOU UNDER MAXIMUM PUNISHMENT FOR THE DURATION OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY?!?!"

"Yes sir…" he answers, defeated, as he slides back down into his seat. I try my best to hold back my laughter. _Well at least Emmett won't be telling sex jokes the ENTIRE time now. _It takes a few seconds for H.M. to calm down but when he finally does, he adds his final remarks and dismisses us to do whatever we please as long as we are back in one week. I stand up and stretch, looking down at my sulking brother.

"Oh Em, cheer up dude! Its not as bad as it seems. "_ I cant believe I'm about to say this…_ " If its bugging you that bad, just don't get caught." I add. Emmett looks up at me with astonishment. "Edward Cullen, did you just say 'don't get caught?'" I nod. He jumps up and slaps me on the back. "Good thinking little brother! You're finally coming around. So, where shall we be off too on our week off?"

"Yea Ed what are we going to do?" questions Jasper as he stands up. "Well…." I mumble out "There is this place I wanna check out. You two in?" Jasper and Emmett nod and with that we are off to Forks Washington.

_*End Flashback*_

"Ok guys we're here." I say as I pull into the driveway to Forks Mall. This mall is WAYYY bigger than the mall by Seattle. But then again I don't shop much so I don't really drive out to any of the others. "WOOHOO, SHOPPING!!!" shouts Emmett from the back seat as he practically breaks down my back door trying to get out. "Chill Emmett, the mall is going anywhere" remarks Jasper and we get out of the car.

"This mall is so damn big. They better have good stores. Good thing I printed out this map before we left!" Emmett pulls out a piece of paper with a layout of Forks Mall on it. "Wow" me and Jasper say with surprise. I shake my head. _He can be smart when he wants to be. _We begin walking towards the entrance. "Alright we must hit up this Vans store on the second floor. I need new shows!" orders Emmett.

He then walks off toward the doors, not even checking to see if me and Jazz are following. We just quietly walk behind him, talking about what all we did over the summer. After what seemed like ages, I suddenly run into Emmett, my nose slamming into his shoulder. "What the hell man?!" I ask him while rubbing my nose. He just lifts his hand up and points toward some girls clothing store.

"Babes…hot ones…6'oclock!" he whispers. Jasper and I turn and look where he is pointing to see three girls standing outside the entrance to the store. I stop breathing. I think Jazz and Emmett have too. The girl with the brunette hair then turns and looks straight at me, her gaze meeting mine. I immediately get lost in her eyes. She is like an angel sent from heaven. Her hair flows down past her shoulders and is extremely curly, making her all the more radiant. She is wearing a Paramore t-shirt and some skinny jeans and converse.

I know nothing about this girl yet I've never wanted someone more in my entire life. When the girl realizes I'm actually staring at her she turns an adorable shade of red. I already love how she looks when she blushes. Then, she smiles at me, this gorgeous light-hearted smile. The smile of someone who hasn't a worry or problem in the entire world. _I think my heart just stopped beating…_

Amazed that I can even think to take my gaze off this goddess, I quickly glance over to see Jasper looking the same as I probably do, except he is staring at the shorter of the three girls. Now Emmett, he is just flat out drooling. Its quite disgusting actually. He is focused on the tall blonde I'm guessing. He really should shut his mouth though.

I turn back to the brunette and notice she has apparently gotten the attention of her two friends and they are now looking in our direction, with smiles on their faces. My angel whispers something to them and then they wave at us. "Are they waving at us…" asks Emmett. "I think so…" I mutter back, nodding my head like an idiot. Finally, the girls walk into the store giggling to themselves.

Emmett sighs. "Oh ya, she wants me." I chuckle and Jasper rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say dude…" he remarks. Suddenly something catches my eye by the entrance. _What was that? Something shiny. _I walk up to the doors and bend down to pick up the object that has my attention. I flip it over in my palm and see that it is a bracelet with an engraving on the back. I walk back over toward Jasper and Emmett. "Hey, what's that?" asks Jasper. "It's a bracelet" I reply "and it says something on the back. 'May your life be filled with many joys and adventures and friendships that will last a life time. You deserve the best my sweet Bella - Mom".

_Bella huh?_

"You think it belongs to one of those girls?" says Jasper. "Maybe…but we will have to find out later. Emmett looks like he is about to have a fit if we don't find the Vans store." Both of us turn to see Emmett jumping up and down whispering "New Vans". We laugh to ourselves and venture on toward the Vans store, because Emmett will just DIE without his new shoes. All the while, I can't get the image of that girl who has stolen my heart out of my head. And I feel that we are all thinking the same thing…"**_Who are they & Will we ever see them again?"_**

* * *

**_Ok this was the second part of the ENTIRE chapter 2! I just wanted it from both of their POV's since diferent things happened. But yea maybe they'll finally meet in the next chapter...but who knows?!?!?! =] only time will tell_**

**_thanks again for you amazing reviews guys! your awesome :)_**


	4. Dressing Room Surprise!

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]  
**

Chapter 4 - Dressing Room Surprise

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan! Who was that guy and why was he staring at you as if he was under some love spell?!?" chirped Alice from behind the dressing room curtain.

"I don't know…" I whisper out. I was still blushing. I hadn't stopped blushing since we had entered the store about 30 minutes ago. "Well I think he liked you Bella " comments Rosalie reassuringly from behind her curtain, next to Alice's booth. "I mean, he was pretty cute I'll admit…but I was more focused on the big buff one. He reminded me of a cozy teddy bear!"

I can tell by the pitch in her voice that she is smiling with excitement again for the 3rd time since we started trying on clothes. She was head over heels for that boy.

_***PLOP***_

"Oopsie!" I blurt out. All 50 million of the clothes I was holding for Alice and Rosalie just fell out of my hands. I bend down and begin picking up the garments. _Ugh…I told those two not to grab all these clothes at once! _"Do you two really need ALL these clothes?!?!?!" I shout out.

Alice peaks out from behind her curtain. "Yes we do Isabella! So just bear with us for like 2 more minutes ok. We are almost done. Then you can have your turn." and with a wink she disappears back behind her curtain. "Fine…" I say with a groan.

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Rose emerges from behind her booth, carrying her 6 outfits. "Ok Bella I'm done! Your turn." she says with a smile. "Here, let me get my clothes." We begin filtering through the big stack I was forced to hold for ages and once she has all her things she walks off to go put most of them back on the rack.

"Alice? Rosalie is done already. What is talking you so damn long?!?!" I tap my foot impatiently. This always happens when we go shopping with her. It makes the trips take twice as long. Suddenly the curtain flies back and out emerges her royal slowness. "I'm done geez! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Patience is a virtue?'"

"Yes I have, but its been like 45minutes and my patience ran out. Sorry!" I reply sarcastically with a shrug. "Here's all your clothes!" I chunk the still pretty big stack of clothes at Alice and grab my 3 outfits before darting into the booth and closing the curtain.

"BELLA! NOT COOL! AND HURRY UP AND TRY THOSE ON!" shouts Alice. I giggle to myself. I lean out from behind the curtain and wag my index finger at her. "Remember Alice -- 'Patience is a virtue'!" I hear Rosalie laugh from the main area of the store. "Not funny guys…" mumbles Alice as she grabs her clothes and wobbles off to go put them back.

I turn and grab the first outfit I have hung up against the wall. It's a green tank top and a blue jean mini skirt with some black knee high boots that have a 3-inch heel. _Alice…I hate heels!!! _Quickly I throw on the outfit and turn to look in the mirror. "Ewww…." I mutter with a sigh "Not for me!" I slide the outfit off and toss it to the side.

The next outfit is a purple tank top that stops right above my belly button. It comes with a pair of skinny jeans and some ankle boots with a 2-inch heel. _Still too high Rosalie. _I throw this one on and turn to the mirror. I like it slightly better, but still not for me. "Not for me either!" I pull this one off and throw it to the side by the first outfit.

Now for the last outfit. This one I actually grabbed for myself. It's a one piece blue athletic-ish looking dress that stops mid thigh. It isn't loose but it doesn't hug my body super tight either. The shoes are these extremely comfortable looking blue and white sneakers. They are almost like converse. I also grabbed a new gear strap for my waist to see if it'll go well and if so I will get it to hold my daggers.

Slowly, I turn to face the mirror and almost fall over in shock. "Woah…is that really me?!" I ask to myself.

The girl in the reflection looks like a supermodel…no even higher than that, a goddess. This outfit is perfect!! I feel like I can do almost anything in this. _I have to show Rosalie and Alice! _"Hey guys! " I shout as I pull back the curtain "I think I'm going to get th--". I stop dead as I see the back of a person who isn't Rosalie or Alice. It's a man.

There, standing in the entranceway to the dressing rooms, was the boy who I saw earlier. The boy who made me blush. The boy who had my mind going crazy even 30minutes after he was gone. Even from the back he looked like a god. He had the figure of some high-paid supermodel and bushy brown hair that was driving me insane. Judging from his fitted black shirt and jeans, he was pretty built. _By my standards anyway. _I gasped at the thought.

I guess he heard me because he started turning around until his gaze met mine. Then he gave me this sweet little crooked smile that gave me shivers. I was speechless. _What do I say to him?!?!_ I didn't have to say anything, because he did first. "There you are! I thought I'd missed you and your friends." he says with relief as he walks up and lightly grabs my hand.

An electric shock shoots through my entire body and I feel as if I'm paralyzed. I want to let go but some part of me won't let me move. I'm just focusing on trying not to blush…but I don't think it is working very well. Is he really touching my hand right now? _I think my breathing just stopped. _I blink a few times just to make sure I'm awake and not dreaming and look down at my hand which he has just lifted up.

"I believe that this belongs to you" he states as he places a bracelet into my hand. I stare at it for a millisecond and then realize what it is. My mothers bracelet she gave me! "Omg I didn't even realize I'd lost it! Thank you so much!" I shriek with gratitude. I pull this mystery guy into a hug without another thought. He stiffens up and I immediately jump back.

_What the hell was I thinking?!?! I don't even know this guy and he doesn't know me. _

I know for a fact I'm blushing now. Embarrassed, I look up at this guy to see him smiling a sort of 'crooked smile' at me. _I think my heart just stopped. _I reach up and scratch the back of my head as I stare down at the floor. "Sorry about that.." I say apologetically. "

"Don't worry about it" he replies casually. "I didn't mind a thank you hug." I feel myself blushing even more.

"BELLA! Meet us at checkout ASAP!" orders Alice from the main area of the store. Both me and the mystery guy pull out our phones to check the time. _Wholly crap its already 3:00!_ I look up at the guy and see that he is giving me that same love-struck stare from earlier. "Uhh…I have to go meet my friends now." I say with a stutter. "Thank you again for returning my bracelet." I add with a bow.

He holds his hand up. "It was no problem at all. I must be going also. I'll see you around." I nod. "Ya, see you around…" I repeat dumbfounded. He turns and begins walking towards the store exit. I dart back toward the booth and as I'm pulling back the curtain I hear that melodic voice once more.

"Oh and Bella, you look beautiful in blue. That outfit suits you." I spin around in astonishment and the guy winks at me before strolling out the store.

I stumble back until the wall catches me and there I stand, barely able to keep my balance as it is. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ I try to move but my body won't let me. My brain is having trouble comprehending all the wild emotions flying throughout my head and entire body at this very instance.

*Sigh* _And I didn't even get his name…_

**EPOV**

I jog back into the store and find Emmett sitting on a bench trying on Vans and Jasper looking through a rack of shorts. _Maybe they didn't notice I was gone. _I creep to the other side of Emmett and act like I'm interested in this rack of overly stocked tall tees.

"And where have you been mister??" asks Jasper, looking up from the rack. "Don't think I didn't notice. You may be able to fool Emmett but you can't fool me. You were gone for like an hour dude. " Should've known I couldn't trick Jasper.

This happens every time I try and do something sneaky. Emmett notices nothing and Jasper notices everything. And mom and dad wonder why we decided 6 years ago to stop throwing Jazz surprise birthday parties. The fact that Emmett couldn't keep a secret worth a damn and Jazz's keen sense of attention made it impossible to plan!

"If you really must know…I went to return that bracelet." I answer shyly.

Jasper raises an eyebrow at me. "What?!?!?!" I mutter absentmindedly.

"You went in that clothing store after that girl didn't you??!" I nod slowly in defeat. He figured it out pretty fast, like I predicted. "How did you know it even belonged to her man?"

I shrug. "I didn't really know for sure. I just had a hunch and went with it. And now I'm glad I did. Her name is Bella, by the way." I say with a smile. Jasper sighs.

"Stalking isn't a very good quality in a man Edward. You should stop while your ahead." says Jasper. I give him an icy stare. "I'm joking! Chill."

"At least something good happened to you on this little 'trip' of ours. While you were off stalking chicks, I was stuck here watching Emmett try and lace on the same pair of shoes." We both glance over and see Emmett still messing with the same brown and black pair of Vans he had picked up when we first walked into the store. Jasper and I laugh out loud.

"Shut up Jazz! These are tricky shoes." Emmett says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He is going to crack any minute now. "Ugh!!" he yells as he rips off the shoe and chunks it across the store with a little too much force. It hits the wall with a thud and the sole on the bottom flies in one direction while the rest of the shoe in another.

_Knew it._

One of the employees then disappears in the back quickly. Moments later he returns talking to a manager. He then points straight at us.

_SHIT. _

"Time to go Emmett!" I urge as I grab his arm and begin dragging him out the store. "Jasper help me dude!" I whisper at him. Jasper spots the manager and grabs Emmett's other arm and we begin dragging him out the store.

"Guys, lemme go! I'm not done trying on shoes yet!" complains Emmett but we ignore his pleas and continue our desperate escape attempt. We can't afford to get arrested for destroying property in yet ANOTHER shoe store.

The moment we get around the closest corner we release his arms and he hits the ground, landing on his butt. "What the hell guys?!?!" he blurts out. Jasper turns and glares at Emmett. "You were about to get the cops called on us AGAIN" explains Jazz "You do this EVERYTIME we go into a shoe store. We are done shoe shopping. We need to be heading back anyway."

I nod in agreement. I help Em on his feet and we stroll of toward the entrance to the mall. I wish we could've had more time to explore the mall and the town some more but we really do have to be getting back to Seattle to prepare for the arrival of the students from Grandier Academy.

As we exit the mall and enter the parking lot, I glance up at the sky. It looks like it is about to rain. Not very hard though. I love it when it rains but at the same time it makes me sad as well. The rain itself relaxes me and helps me think. But then again it seems as if the Earth itself is crying for someone or something and I always wonder why.

Who would want to do something so terrible as to make the Earth cry in such a way?

_***SCREECH* *CRASH***_

I hear tires screech and a car somewhere swerving, as if trying to dodge something, or someone. I look around but can't find where it came from. "Damn what was that?!" asks Emmett curiously. "Over there…" says Jasper as he points to a location a few rows from where I parked the car, by one of the outer streets of the parking lot.

I see a man laying in the middle of the street, shaking vigorously. A few hundred feet away, there's a car smashed against a willow tree. A hand is hanging out the drivers side window…and it's wearing a bracelet. Bella's bracelet.

"Shit! Guys we have to go help them now!" I yell and without waiting for a response I break out running toward the car. I don't know what has come over me but I don't care. I can't just leave her and her friends in there!

"Edward, wait dude!" shouts Emmett from behind me. "Do you even know who's in there?"

I can hear Jasper running right beside me. "No time Emmett! It doesn't matter. Just come on!" he orders back at him from over his shoulder, not losing pace with me.

I take a quick breath and catch the scent of gasoline and smoke. I glance toward the bottom of the car and see a small spark. "Crap! The car is going to blow! We have to hurry!" I speed up and so does Jasper. "Guys slow down!" yells Emmett. I tune him out and turn all my attention to the hand hanging out the driver side window.

_Don't worry Bella, my angel...I'm coming..._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I have like the next 4 chapters already written but I've been so busy with work and prom and such that i have barely had time to sit down long enough to type up these chapters. Thanks for being so patience guys! I'll try my best to update tomorrow! =] Adios!**

**p.s.: reviews are greatly appreciated! much love!**

**^_^**


	5. Accident

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

_*I'm starting this one a little before the accident oks! *_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Accident

**BPOV**

"Bella open the trunk already" says Alice from behind the 5 bags she is carrying in her arms. She couldn't decide on a few outfits so she ended up basically buying the entire store. I pull out the car keys and unlock the trunk. I walk up and lift it open and toss my 2 bags in the trunk. Rosalie places her 3 bags in next and Alice shoves her 5 bags in. I'm amazed everything fit.

Alice is such a shopaholic.

"Hey Bella" begins Rosalie, "You've been in like some trance since we left the store. Are you ok?" I nod slowly. "Yea I'm just fine Rose…just fine." I smile as I remember the face of the man who took my breath away. "Hmm…" mumbles Rosalie.

I slide in the driver's seat and start up the car. Rosalie gets in on the passenger side and Alice climbs into the back. "Back to Grandier! We must pack!" orders Alice, pointing towards the highway. I shake my head and throw the car in reverse and slowly begin backing out of the parking space. I switch the gear to drive and fly down the row, turning onto the nearest street.

"So girls, what do you think this school will be like?" I ask. Its too quiet in the car right now and its not normal. "Uhh…" mutters Alice. "I don't know. Big? I guess. I just want to check out their stores!" Of course Alice would only care about what she could buy there. "I'm just wondering how this 'Drau Mir Garden' is supposed to house all their students AND us. They must have a lot of space." comments Rosalie.

"That's true. Oh ya -- Alice you didn't go over your spending limit did you?" I question as I turn my head slightly back to look at Alice. I hear her whisper something that sounds like her cussing. _She went over. _"Maybe just a tad!" she says in her defense.

"Can you bl--CRAP BELLA LOOK OUT!!!" she screams, pointing toward somewhere in front of us.

I quickly turn and see a man walking into the street, not paying any attention what so ever. I'm going to fast to slam on the breaks. My only chance is to swerve out of the way somehow. With barely any time to spare, I grasp the wheel and turn it violently to the right and punch on the gas. By mere inches, we fly by the man.

_Phew. Now to regain control._

I turn the wheel to the left and try hitting the brakes to slow the car down but it has the opposite effect -- we start spiraling. I can't regain control of the car. I can hear Alice screaming behind me and Rosalie holding tightly onto her seat. I look out the front window and see a big willow tree, which we spiraling toward. There's no way I will be able to dodge that. We're going to crash.

"Rosalie! Alice! Duck!" I shout firmly as I cover my head and duck down.

***CRASH***

"AAAAHHHH!!!" we all cry as the car slams head on into the tree. I'm thrown forward, my head hitting the steering wheel with extreme force. My left shoulder flies forward with my body but my right goes back the wrong direction and I hear a loud snap. I think my shoulder just dislocated.

I cry out as the pain quickly spreads through my body. I try and move my left arm but its hanging out the window and is surrounded by jagged glass from the window.

I can feel the blood trickling down the side of my face. I can barely see through all the smoke that is now filling the car. Slowly I close my eyes. It's getting to hard to keep them open.

Suddenly, I hear banging. Coming from outside. It sounds like someone trying to get the door open. Now I'm hearing voices.

"Bella?! Bella, can you hear me?! Wake up Bella!" I crack open my eyes just a tad to see a figure by my window, trying to pry the door open. I roll my head over to the passenger door and see another person trying to pry that door open. I can't lift my head high enough to look at the back doors. I close my eyes back down. Still not enough energy to keep them open.

"Emmett, come help me really fast! Once we get this one open we can get the other two." orders the mysterious figure by my window. I want to speak but I can't form any words in my mind to say, so I just sit there. The terrible smell of smoke gets stronger. It's starting to smell like a fire now.

_Is the car on fire?_

***BOOM***

The door flies open and I feel a pair of strong hands trying to get the seatbelt from around me. "Hurry up! Its starting to catch fire!" shouts a voice from behind me somewhere outside. Next thing I feel a pair of strong soft arms sliding behind my back and under my legs. I'm lifted out of the car and into the arms of the mysterious man from earlier. "Emmett, bust the door down from inside and get them out!" he orders.

'Got it!" replies the guy I guess is 'Emmett'. I wind of fresh air flies over my face and the smell of the smoke and flames begins to fade. I must be getting farther away from the car. "Ugh" I groan as I try and move my arm.

_I__t hurts so bad. _

"Stay still Bella. Your shoulder is dislocated." says the guy who is holding me. "I'm going to lay you down now. Just keep breathing ok." and with that he softly lays me on the cool, wet grass. I let out a gasp of air.

"Hey! I got the girl in the passenger seat." yells the man who sounds like 'Emmett'. "Jasper has the girl in the back seat. He just pulled her out." They got Rosalie and Alice out too. That's good. "Good. Now lay them down beside Bella. I'll go get the paramedics." replies my rescuer. I open my eyes halfway and see two guys lay Rosalie and Alice down beside me.

"Bella" whispers Rosalie. I turn my head and see Rosalie staring at me through her right eye. Her left one is swollen from the crash. She reaches out and grabs my hand, squeezing it. I try and squeeze back but I can barely move my fingers. It hurts so bad. Then, Alice sits up. I'm glad she wasn't injured as badly. "Bella. Rose. How are you?" she asks worriedly. "I'm fine."

"I think I'll be ok in a few minutes." answers Rosalie. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. My chest feels like it is going to burst. My throat is on fire. "Cant…breath…" I say coarsely as I close my eyes. My chest stops moving.

"BELLA!" calls Alice. "Somebody help!" I hear Rosalie yell as I fall into darkness.

**EPOV**

"Somebody help!" I hear the one called 'Rosalie' shout! I turn from the car phone and see her and Alice sitting up beside Bella. Her chest isn't moving. She's not breathing._ Bella no!_

I drop the phone and dash over toward them. Emmett and Jasper are leaned over by Bella. "Ed she isn't breathing." mutters Jasper. "We have to do CPR." I nod and crouch down beside Bella's face. I look at Emmett. "You do 5 pumps after every breath I do ok?" He nods with a straight face.

I lean over and without a second of hesitation, press my lips against Bella's, breathing a gust of fresh air into her mouth. I pull back after 2 seconds. "1, 2, 3..." I hear Emmett whisper after each pump. Once he reaches 5 I lean over again and push another huge breath into Bella's mouth. Emmett does 5 pumps yet again.

"Why isn't she breathing??!!" asks Alice impatiently. She is on the brink of crying, I can tell. "Jasper" I mutter. He walks over and places his hands on Alice's shoulders. "Just calm down Alice…" he whispers in her ear. She turns and starts crying on his shoulder. I glance at Rosalie and she is staring wide-eyed at Bella laying motionless on the ground. Emmett finishes another round of pumps and I suck in another huge breath.

I lean over to push another gust of air into Bella's mouth but as I'm barely touching her lips she coughs hard. Right into my mouth.

_Ewww._

I shake it off, smile with relief and lift her back up with my hand and pat it to help her coughing. She coughs about two more times before looking up at me with those big brown eyes, now filled with fear and pain. "Good, you're awake…I don't know if you remember me from earlier. I'm Edward."

She continues to stare at me before cracking a small smile. "Edward…" she whispers out. I push a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She has a huge gash on her forehead.

***Sirens going off***

Finally, the ambulance is here! I look up at Emmett and Jasper and they are already helping up the two other girls. I turn back to Bella. "I'm going to pick you up now, ok?" She nods in understanding and I slide my arms under her body once more and slowly lift her up, crushing her to my chest. "Mmm" I hear her mutter as she drifts off into a deep sleep.

The ambulance swerves up and screeches to a stop right by us. Three men hop out and pull out three stretchers. I walk and place Bella on one, Emmett and Jasper doing the same by the other two stretchers. I lightly stroke Bella's face. "Excuse me sir, I have to load her in now." says one of the medics.

I slowly back away and watch as the three men load Bella into the back of the van, placing her in between Rosalie and Alice. The driver fires up the van and after a few seconds, they drive off. I watch the car drift farther and farther away until it turns around the corner.

"We'll be in the car man…" whispers Jasper. He and Emmett stroll of toward the car, leaving me standing there.

I don't know what to think or do right now. I'm feeling so many mixed emotions. Part of me wants to run after the ambulance right now and hop in the back just to hold her hand. Part of me wants to just hop in the car and drive after them and sit outside their hospital room until a doctor walks out to tell me they are going to be ok. Part of me wants to just walk away now and return to Seattle with the guys.

Thunder cracks above me and lightning flashes across the sky. I look up toward the heavens only to be met by a shower of rain. I don't mind the rain really. It is expressing an emotion I don't quite understand enough to express myself right now. Sluggishly, I turn and slowly walk toward my car.

_Good luck Bella..._

* * *

**Sorry this one is a tad short guys! I hope you like it though. =] I will probably post the next one tomorrow or later today if i'm lucky. Thanks again for all the great reviews guys!**


	6. Aftermath

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]  
**

Chapter 6 - The Aftermath

**EPOV**

I open the door and quietly get into the car, drenched from head to foot. My hair is a mess hanging down in front of my eyes glued to my face, thanks to the rain. My clothes cling to my body but it doesn't affect my movement really. I pull out the key and put it into the ignition, starting the car. I don't even bother to turn on the heat. This cold is nothing.

I glance over and see that Jasper and Emmett are just as quiet as I am. Are they having the same thoughts and doubts as me right now?

***sigh***

"So…you guys ready to head home?" I ask solemnly.

"Yea" they both mumble out at the same time. I throw the car into reverse and as I begin backing out of the parking space, Jasper taps my shoulder. "Wait Ed, look over there." He points his finger in the direction of the car accident, which is currently being cleaned up by tow trucks and fire fighters.

"Why are you pointing at the fire fighters Jazz?" He shakes his head in protest. "Not them…HER" he waves his finger to the left of the wreckage, to a woman. I can barely see her through the rain, but she appears to be wearing some kind of robe, a hood blocking her face from view. It isn't getting wet at all and neither is she which is sort of odd. It seems as if she is searching for something, or someone.

"Do you think she knew those girls?" asks Emmett. "Maybe" I reply. "We should go tell her what happened." They both nod in agreement and I continue backing out. I carefully drive over and park just a few feet away from the wreck.

"Emmett, watch the car. Jasper, watch Emmett." I say, winking at Jasper as he laughs lightly. Emmett just crosses his arms in the back seat. "I'll be back".

I grab a jacket from the backseat and throw it over my head as I open the door and exit the car. Cautiously, I stroll over to the mysterious woman. I don't want to scare her in any way.

I must've stepped on a branch because once I'm within seeing distance the woman turns to face me. She has a look of worry on her face. I can read the stress and confusion from her eyes.

_So she was looking for them…. _

She throws back her hood, revealing her face. She is way younger than I thought. "Excuse me young man, but do you know what happened here? This car belonged to one of my students."

_Students? _

I nod slowly. "Yes I do. But first allow me to introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen." I say with a bow. She bows back and smiles. "Nice to meet you Edward. I am Nel Zephyr. But I prefer Mrs. Nel." I smile back lightly. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Nel." I clear my throat and take a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"There was a car accident. Bella and two of her friends were leaving the mall and apparently by the looks of it a man walked into the street foolishly. Bella swerved and managed to miss the man, but lost control of her car. They ended up crashing into that willow tree. All three of the girls got trapped inside and the car was smoking everywhere. " I hear Mrs. Nel gasp in surprise and horror.

I take a deep breath and continue on.

"Me and my two brothers ran over to help and managed to get the girls out before the car blew up or anything. Alice and Rosalie came out with just a few scratches and bruises but Bella wasn't so lucky. Her right shoulder was dislocated and she had a huge gash on her forehead. For a while she stopped breathing but me and my brother Emmett gave her CPR and got her breathing again which was a relief. I called an ambulance and when they arrived we helped them load the girls into the van and they drove off toward the hospital. They should still be there now."

What happens next surprised me. Mrs. Nel runs up and pulls me into a hug. I could hear her sniffling. She was crying. Was it because she was relieved and thankful or sad and scared.

She then pulls away. "I apologize for that but I couldn't help myself! I'm so relieved! Thank you so much for saving them! I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't made it." She puts a hand over her chest. "I'm just so glad they're ok. I don't know how I will ever repay you and your two brothers, but believe me I will repay you boys someday. "

I hold my hand up in protest. "That isn't necessary Mrs. Nel really. We were glad to help. And we just couldn't leave them in there." She grabs my hands and lowers them slightly. "I will repay you someday, whether you wish it or not. You may not realize it, but you did a greater deed than you know today." I look at her confused.

She shakes her head. "Don't let it worry you lad." She releases my hands and throws the hood back over head. "And now, I must rush to the hospital to tend to my girls. Thank you for explaining everything that happened. I don't know how long I would've been here trying to figure everything out if you hadn't showed up. Farewell, Edward Cullen of Drau Mir Garden."

"Goodbye Mrs.--Wait! How do you know I'm from Drau Mir? How do you know ABOUT Drau Mir?" I ask in surprise and newly formed curiosity. She just chuckles lightly and winks. "All will be revealed in due time. I must go."

Mrs. Nel turns and walks off quickly a car I'm guessing is hers, parked a little ways away from the wreckage. I spin back and rush to the car, hopping in quickly slamming the door behind me. Unfortunately, this woke up Emmett who was apparently asleep in the back seat.

"Don't slam the door!" he shouts at me angrily before laying back down. Within seconds his is once again snoring. "What's up Edward?" asks Jasper. He knows something happened I guess by the expression on my face.

"That lady knew Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. She recognized the vehicle, which belonged to Bella, and was looking for them. I explained the situation to her. She says thank you by the way. But what's really weird is that she knew I was from Drau Mir Garden."

Jasper's eyes get wide. "What?!?! How does she even know about Drau Mir Garden? Did you say something?!"

I shake my head no. "I only told her my name and she knew me. It was really weird. All she left me with was a 'all will be revealed in due time' and then she raced off for the hospital". Jasper continues to stare at me in a daze.

I shrug my shoulders and grab the wheel. "Well there's nothing we can do about it. No point in letting it bother us any longer. Lets head home." I throw the gear in drive and fly off. Within minutes I'm on the highway heading toward Seattle -- leaving Forks, the mysterious Mrs. Nel, Emmett's wonderful shoe fiasco, and Bella behind me.

**  
BPOV  
**

_Ugh why does my head hurt. I can feel anything. _

Slowly, I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital room in a bed, with an IV in my arm, a sling around my right shoulder holding up my right arm preventing me from moving it, and a million other wires either attached to me somehow or to something else. My head is throbbing. I reach my hand up to my forehead and feel this huge gash with threads going through it. They stitched up part of my head for some reason.

_What happened? _

I try and lift my head but I'm still pretty groggy so I just lay there, trying to figure out what could've caused me to end up in the hospital.

"Alice…Rosalie…" I call out lowly. No response.

"Guys?" I call out a tad louder, but still fairly soft. Still no response. _Where are those two?_

I move my right arm to see if there is anything I can grip to try and pull myself up, but instead I find the bed remote. Sweet. I push and button and feel the top part of the bed rolling up, lifting my upper body along with it. Once I'm set up enough to where I can see the entire room, the window, and the door I release the button.

I look over the room and finally find Rosalie and Alice. Rose is curled up asleep in one of the hospital chairs near the window, a bandage wrapped around her arm. Her eye is still slightly swollen but it went down a lot.

Now Alice, she fell asleep right on the edge of my bed. Her pillow? About 10 fashion magazines. Both of them also have their Ipods in which would explain why they didn't hear me. I chuckle lightly to myself.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Come in" I call softly toward the door. It opens and a nurse enters. "Oh good Mrs. Swan you're awake! Someone is here to see you." She steps aside and in walks the last person I would expect…Headmistress Nel.

_Oh shit. We're in trouble. _

"Headmistress I can expla--" I'm cut off as Mrs. Nel embraces me in a light hug. She lets go and steps back, pulling up a chair to sit down right beside the bed. I look into her eyes as she does into mine. Her eyes are red and a tad swollen, as if she has been crying.

"Isabella Swan don't you ever scare me like that again! I got a call from a friend who said they saw your car crashed into a tree in front of the mall. I rushed there immediately only to find your car smoking and fire fighters and a tow truck trying to pick up the wreckage." She inches a tad bit closer to me and lightly grabs my hand.

"I couldn't find you Alice or Rosalie anywhere! I thought you three were dead! Then a young man named Edward Cullen came up and told me all that happened, including how he and his two brothers pulled you three from the car and called the paramedics."

_Edward Cullen? _

Suddenly everything comes flooding back. Stupid man walking into the street. Me swerving out of the way. Losing control of the car. Hitting the tree. My shoulder dislocating. Being stuck in the car. Someone pulling me out of the car. Alice and Rosalie being pulled out too. I had stopped breathing but someone gave me CPR. Seeing the face of my rescuer, my angel, Edward Cullen. Me blacking out moments later.

"I remember…" I whisper out. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I don't even understand why I'm crying. Is it from the mere shock or just that I can't repay him for saving me.

Mrs. Nel rubs my leg. "It's ok Bella. The good thing is that all three of you came out ok. I talked to Rosalie and Alice a little when you were still out. They must've fell asleep shortly after I left. I checked with the doctor and he said you can be signed out tomorrow, which is good because that is when we are leaving for Seattle."

I had completely forgotten we were leaving tomorrow for Seattle and our new school for the year.

"I have to go now to get last minute things sorted out at the school. I will see you tomorrow ok. Also, tell Alice that I brought her car and parked it in the hospital garage for you three, since your car is indisposed at the moment." states Mrs. Nel as she smiles lightly before rising out of the chair. "Get plenty of rest."

"Ok." I say smiling back up at her. "I will." Mrs. Nel bows and strolls out of the room. I stare after her, so many thoughts flowing through my mind. I try to piece together all the other events that happened outside the mall but all I'm getting is a blur.

The only crisp memories I could grasp were those soft strong arms holding me. That angelic voice telling me to stay still. Looking into the face of Edward Cullen and smiling at him. It's as if that's all I want to even remember right now. Like nothing else matters right now.

I feel someone stirring by the bed and look down to see Alice repositioning her magazines. She probably doesn't even realize she is doing it subconsciously. "Jasper…" I hear her mumble.

_Who's that? Probably some new super model for her to obsess over._

I giggle lightly to myself and lay my head back to rest it on the pillow. I stare up calmly at the ceiling and within minutes I am once again overcome by darkness.

* * *

**I just have to say that all the reviews i got were awesome! =] they greatly brightened my day guys. Thanks so much for supporting me and this story and i hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**

**p.s.: once i get far enough in this story i may start uploading my next story that i just recently started writing. the idea just popped into my head and i didnt wanna lose it so i just went with the flow and wrote it down and ended up writing out 2 1/2 chapters! lol crazy right? i know =] but ya just FYI - be on the lookout! **


	7. We have arrived!

**  
I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]  
**

Chapter 7 - We have arrived!

**BPOV**

I toss my second to last suitcase into Alice's trunk then bend over to pick up the last one. Ugh, it's even heavier than the other 3. Darn all that shopping!

"Here Bella, let me help you!" insists Alice as she skips up and yanks the suitcase out of my hand. She then throws it in the back of her Explorer. "Thanks Alice. I'm sorry I'm being such a burden. Stupid sling…" I utter, glancing down at my right arm/shoulder, which was in the wonderful sling the doctor forced me to take since I wouldn't allow them to pop my shoulder back into place. I've been through enough pain already and I don't need that.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll never be a burden" she adds with a smile. "She's right" conveys Rosalie. "Just enjoy your first and probably **ONLY** ride in Alice's car!" She gives me a wink and giggle lightly.

It is true that we have never been in Alice's car before, but she is just an extreme clean freak when it comes to her car. She doesn't like it with even a speck of dirt on it and doesn't trust anyone. Truly, even touching her Explorer, let alone sitting and riding in it, is a success in itself. This was a true Kodak moment.

"Oh just shut-up and get in you two before I leave you. All the others are ready to go already." says Alice with a slight hint of irritation in her voice. I look behind me and see the other students either loading onto the huge charter bus headmistress rented or getting into their own cars by themselves or with others. We could've road the charter bus as well but Alice wanted to 'arrive in style'. Little did she know we would be driving her car and not Rosalie's!

I open the door with a tad struggle and slide into the back seat, laying my feet across on the seat so that my back is leaning against the door. It's easier to go to sleep this way, which I know I will be doing for the majority of this trip, considering I can't exactly drive.

"Ready for our **ALL DAY **road trip ladies?!" inquires Rose with much enthusiasm. "Hells yea!" answers Alice, starting the car. I hear all the others start along with the huge charter bus parked in front of us. Then we hear a transmission from the radio sitting in between Rose and Alice. Yes Mrs. Nel gave all the girls not on the charter bus radios. Just a precaution.

"Ok ladies we are now preparing to leave. I hope you have everything you need with you. Please stay behind the bus and No speeding…*cough* Alice…"

Alice groans and picks up the radio to respond. "Yes ma'am…". Rosalie laughs while I shake my head in disbelief. I thought Mrs. Nel had forgotten about Alice and her 10 speeding tickets. I mean Alice doesn't drive THAT fast, just like 95.

"Ok ladies, here we go!" booms Mrs. Nel into the radios and the bus begins slowly pulling off. It is 1pm and we are a tad behind schedule so I guess Headmistress wants to get this show on the road. All of us slowly file out of the parking lot, Alice pulling out last to join the huge line of cars now leaving Grandier Academy.

As we begin to merge on the highway, I turn to capture that last glance of what's been like a home to me, besides Rose's house, since the incident all those years ago. I soak in that last bit as my dear Grandier Academy fades behind the forest of trees lining the highway.

_Goodbye Grandier Academy. Goodbye Forks. Goodbye…Edward…_

**-10 hrs later-**

"Hey Bella pass me the chips. They're in my bag on the top" requests Rosalie. I sit up and reach behind me to grab the first bag on top of the huge stack of luggage in the back. I pull out the bag of Ruffles and lightly toss them up front to Rosalie. "Thanks!"

"No problemo" I reply happily. "Having fun driving Alice?!"

She quickly turns so I can see her roll her eyes at my ludicrous question. "Oh **LOADS**! And we still have like 11 hours left. **UGH!" **I jus remembered she hates driving for long periods of time.

I smirk at the thought. "Good thing I'm not driving huh?" Alice sticks her tongue out at my remark. "Love you too Alice" I remark before laying back against the door.

"Ok subject change!" interrupts Rosalie. "How about those three guys who saved us from our doom!" She places her hand over her head and leans back all dramatic and dazed-like. _Drama queen. _"Oh yea…how did Edward already know you Bella?"

Shit, she remembered. I was hoping that didn't hear that confession from him. Grrr. "Uhh…" I mutter, trying not to make it completely obvious I am embarrassed and milliseconds from blushing.

*sigh* I might as well tell them. "When I was in the dressing rooms at that clothing store and you guys were outside, he sort of appeared and returned my mothers bracelet that I had dropped outside." I spit out in one breath.

"**EEEEEEE!!" **screams Alice, almost losing control of the car. "Alice keep driving!" orders Rosalie frantically, knowing Alice will let go of the wheel to turn around and get details. "Bella can give us details later." I breath a sigh of relief. "Thanks Rosalie" I mouth at her. She smiles and gives me two thumbs up.

"What was up with crying on Jasper's shoulder Alice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella." retaliates Alice. "Bullshit!" shouts Rosalie. "You totally used that to your advantage." Alice lowers her head in defeat. "Ok ok maybe just a little, but can you blame me!"

"YES!" we both utter. She sticks her tongue out and starts focusing extra hard on the road ahead of her and keeping the speedometer under 80. Its more difficult for her than I thought. I can see her foot having to back away almost every few minutes to keep from slamming on the gas and reaching 100 in 2 seconds flat.

"I wish we could've at least gotten their numbers or emails or something. To at least thank them." comments Rose. I shake my head in protest. "Bull shit Rosalie. And how were you planning to thank Emmett, I wonder."

"Ew Bella!" clamors Rose as she chunks about half the bag of chips at me, spilling them everyone in the backseat, setting off Alice.

"**ROSALIE HALE AND ISABELLA SWAN!!" **shrieks Alice. "**YOU'RE GETTING MY PRECIOUS CAR DIRTY! YOU TWO BETTER HAVE UP ALL THOSE CHIPS IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I STOP THIS CAR AND KILL YOU BOTH! NOW." **

Rose and I immediately start picking up the chips, all while begging Alice to keep her focus on the road and not stop the car. Now I realize once again why Rosalie or I always drove when we went out. This is the last time we will take her car.

"Calm down Alice we got them all up!" I bark at her. She takes a deep breath before quieting down and staring straight out the windshield not turning her gaze once. "You better have gotten them all…" she whispers loudly at us threateningly, hoping we heard her.

"Well back to the subject before Bella added her rude and perverted comment, we should've gotten something to contact them with. And they were **SUPER FINE**! I know you guys are thinking it too so don't shake your heads like your not."

Me and Alice both sigh. She is right. They were cute, wait no **FINE**, but I was only focused on Edward. "Super dumb." I mumble out. "The Queens of Dumb" mutters Alice.

"Well I'm taking a nap now guys" I declare. "Ok" answers Rosalie as she pulls out her Ipod and Sudoku book. "Sleep tight!" chirps Alice. I lay my head back against the seat and close my eyes. Within seconds I'm dreaming.

**-10 hrs later**

"_Come on Bella! Reach!" he shouts down at me. "Don't give up! Please!"_

_I stretch my hand up but I can't reach his hand. I look up into his pleading eyes. He is laying down on the edge of the cliff, his upper body leaning over, hand outstretched toward me. I want to grab it but I just can't. It's too far. I want to just give up but I have to try. If not for me, then for him._

_I push myself up on my toes on this small piece of rock as high as I can and stretch my arm, almost dislocating my shoulder again. But I still fall short and can't get a grip on his hand. I didn't even get close enough to one of his fingers. It's impossible. Suddenly, my foot slips and I begin to lose my balance. I'm going to fall. _

"_Bella!" he shouts in horror as I begin plummeting off the side of the cliff. I look down to see the raging ocean waves and jagged rocks graciously awaiting my fragile body at the bottom. So this is the end. _

_I let out a high pitched scream. "Alice! Rosalie!" I call out. I would never see them or talk to them again. Never hug them, laugh with them, or go shopping with them. Ever again. _

_I glance up toward the fading face of my angel along the cliff, tears now filling his eyes. I can tell he wants to slide off the cliff after me, but something or someone is holding him back. Good. I don't want him to share the same fate as me. _

"_Goodbye Edward…"I whisper out as I close my eyes, my final thought, as I brace for the hands of death awaiting me at the end of the fall. _

"**BELLA!!" BELLA WAKE UP!!!"**

I feel someone shaking me vigorously. "Wake up! It's only a dream! You're fine!" My eyes shoot open and the first thing I see is Alice leaning over me, anxiety written on her face. "Phew!" she murmurs with relief.

I blink a few times and place my hand on my forehead in confusion. _Was that all just a dream? _"Was I dreaming?" I ask stupidly, already knowing the answer. I guess I just needed some kind of reassurance. Alice nods.

"Yea. You scared the shit out of me and Rosalie. The first time you screamed Rosalie almost lost control and swerved off the road. We don't need **ANOTHER** totaled car, especially not mine." she adds with a wink.

I suck in a deep breath and lightly sit up and she slumps back into the passenger seat. "So how far are we from Seattle Rose?"

"About 20 minutes. You were asleep a long time. Oh and incase your wondering me and Alice switched because she needed a nap and got tired of driving and was about to start speeding." she replies with a small laugh. "Was not!" argues Alice.

I then notice that Alice has one of my bags in her lap. She sees that I have spotted it and tosses it in my lap. "You need to change missy! Use the trunk. It's big enough and I organized the bags."

I nod and grabbing the bag, flip over into the back seat and dump out the contents of the bag. It's my outfit from the store at Forks Mall. A one piece blue dress that stops mid thigh and compliments my curves pretty nicely and but isn't too tight, Blue/white sneakers because I absolutely despise heels, and of course my weapons belt for my Dragon Blades mostly and any bombs or anything I come across. Oh! And a pair of spandex I threw in to wear under the dress incase I need to do a crazy flip or something.

Gotta be prepared for any situation!

I quickly slide on my outfit with little difficult from my shoulder amazingly, lace up my shoes, attach my belt, and hop back into the back seat grinning ear to ear. "Someone is proud of themselves…" I hear Alice whisper under her breath. I stare her down and she smiles jokingly at me. I then glimpse that her and Rosalie are already dressed. When did they have a chance to do that?

Rose's outfit consists of: A fitted long sleeve red shirt and black/red fitted shorts. For shoes she chose a pair of black knee high combat boots. _Great for her hard ass kicks. _To top it all off she got a pair of black gloves that stop right below her knuckles, revealing most of her fingers. Her weapon is of course her melee fighting ability.

Now for Alice's outfit: a sleeveless pink shirt that stops right about her belly button, which she got pierced last summer, and some black skinny jeans. _which I think were too tight but she didn't care. _To finish off her look she whipped out a pair of ankle boots with a 2-inch heel. Now for her weapon she chose to pistols.

"Bella I hope your dressed because we're entering Seattle" says Rosalie back at me as she turns into the city. Seattle, Washington is bigger than I imagined. It was almost like a whole other New York on the other side of the United States or something. I feel the car slowing down and glance out the front windshield. My jaw drops in shock.

"Woah…" murmurs Alice. Even she is speechless, which is a first.

There, in front of us, Drau Mir Garden. It was this **ENORMOUS **campus and I swear it took up about 1/3 of Seattle! The main building where I guess all the classrooms were was in the biggest part of the campus in this big building the center. It reminded me of a battleship. Surrounding it were all these separate facilities, connected by hallways. Glass hallways.

Each hallway opened up to the main courtyard, which stretched around in a huge circle, passing through each hallway in some shape or form. There were chairs, benches, walkways, etc. everywhere.

The scenery was beautiful, from what I could barely even see. The outside of it truly did resemble a garden. From the outside of the building, I could sort of pick out the dorm rooms, library, training facility, and a few others I was completely clueless about.

Before I could admire anything else, I felt the car shaking and bouncing. I looked over and of course Alice was bouncing all around in her seat, the seatbelt barely able to contain her. "Hurry and park Rosalie!!!"

"Ok just sit down and stop bouncing the car!" pleads Rosalie as she wheels the car into the closest space by the charter bus that also just parked. Alice jumps out before Rosalie even has time to turn off the car and takes off running in circles around the car.

"Let's go, Let's go, **L-E-T-S, G-O**!" cheers Alice.

Rosalie and I groan as we quickly exit the car on the side opposite of the one Alice is on. As she speeds back around, Rosalie jumps her and grips her in a bear hug. "Let go Rosalie!" She shakes her head no. "Only if you **CALM DOWN Alice Masen."**

Alice lets out a huge breath and slumps in Rosalie's arms. "Ok…I'm calm." Victorious, Rosalie releases her grip on Alice. "Now let's go meet up with the others."

"Good idea" I add in agreement. We slowly stroll around to the opposite end of the charter bus and see all the girls huddled around Mrs. Nel. She seems to be calling role.

"Amanda." "Here!"

"Jessica." "Over here!"

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella?" She always calls us together like that. It does save time though. We raise our hands in acknowledgement.

"Ok good, everyone made it here in once piece. Now let me explain what all will be happening in the next few hours. I shall lead you all to the gym where Headmaster Cid is currently hosting an assembly with his students. You will all stay behind me. After that the Headmaster will take us on a tour of the campus. "

"No wandering off please! You will have time for that later. It's only 9am so don't complain. Then, I will tell you all your dorm numbers and we will come back and unload our luggage. Once you are situated in your rooms, you are allowed to do whatever you please for the rest of the day as long as you do not leave the premises. "

Mrs. Nel takes a quick breath before continuing. "Curfew is midnight. Tomorrow morning at approximately 845 the first bell will ring for you to report to your homeroom. You homeroom varies depending on dorm room so it shall be posted in the room on the board. The tardy bell rings at 9am so do not be late! From there you will receive your schedules for this semester."

A girl quickly raises her hand but Mrs. Nel keeps talking, completely ignoring the freshman. "And yes, before you ask, the classes will be mixed." Many of the girls cheer in delight at finally being in a class with others beside a bunch of girls. Some of them actually have a reason to go to class now.

"I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. If I hear of any shenanigans from any of you, believe me when I say you will regret it."

A few girls cringe at the thought. Apparently Mrs. Nel wants to scare the 'bad' out of us. It may be working on some but it won't work on everyone. "Oh-and one more thing. Curfew on weekdays is 11pm and 2am on weekends. Tonight only the curfew is midnight. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Headmistress" we all respond simultaneously. "Smashing! Well then let's be on our way. Alice Rosalie and Bella? Would you join me up here please?" she asks.

"Huh?" I look at Rosalie and she just shrugs before venturing into the crowd. Alice rolls her eyes before grabbing my hand and following after Rose, me in tow. After a lot of shoving and a few harsh remarks, we manage to reach the front of the mob of girls. "Hello ladies. I hope you enjoyed your drive" comments Mrs. Nel as we emerge and walk over to her.

"Why did you call us 3 ma'am?" I ask curiously. She beams before calmly answering. "Oh nothing dear Bella. Just reassurance. And nothing more." I turn to Alice and mouth "reassurance?" at her. She just shrugs at me. "Keep up ladies!" orders Headmistress, sensing that some are falling behind. Probably trying to observe some of the scenery.

I keep straight, Alice and Rosalie flanking me, twiddling my fingers nervously. I can feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, adding on to the pressure I am feeling for some unknown reason. But we, Headmistress Nel, and the girls of Grandier Academy continue on toward the Drau Mir Gymnasium, which is also pretty huge, to meet our new classmates and headmaster.

* * *

**So...What did you think? Sorry it took me so long to update. I was going to combine two chapters but this one came out WAYY longer than planned so i made it one =] hope you guys like it!**

**p.s.: just incase no one can tell that HUGE section in italics is Bella having a dream! XD  
**


	8. New Classmates

I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]

Chapter 8 - New Classmates

**EPOV**

"_Reach Bella Reach!!!" I shout down at her from the edge of the cliff as I try to hang myself over as much as possible without falling off. I can see the lost hope in her eyes. She I can't let it end like this._

"_Don't give up! Please!" I plead with her._

_I stretch my hand out even further, barely able to maintain my balance on the jagged edge. She pauses for a second and just stares up at me. Then a look of determination floods into her eyes and she begins to raise herself up on her toes. She is standing on this small piece of rock, barely big enough to hold her body weight as it is. _

_She stretches her hand up toward mine with all her might. But it still isn't enough. Her arms are too short and I cant go any further down without falling off. Suddenly, her foot slips. She wobbles on the small piece of rock for mere seconds. She won't regain her balance this time. _

"_Bella!!!" I cry out in horror as she plummets toward the ground. She glances down below her to glimpse the jagged rocks and raging ocean waves. Then she lets out a high pitched scream. _

"_Alice! Rosalie!" she shrieks in desperation. _

_I'm tearing up on the inside, barely able to contain myself. My Bella is going to die. I push up in a last effort to fling myself off the cliff after her but something, or someone, is holding down my ankles. I spin my head around and its Emmett._

"_Let me go Emmett!!! Let go damnit!" I bark at him. He just nods his head now. _

_My eyes quickly fill with tears as I turn back to watch my lover, my whole world grow farther and farther away as she nears the bottom. I watch and pray with some miracle that she is spared, but to no avail. I watch in sorrow as she meets the rocks and waves below… _

"Ouch!!!" I scream as I shoot up my hand and grab my head. It's throbbing. Something very sharp just hit my head at an alarming speed. I slowly sit up and notice a remote laying on the pillow beside me. A remote? Who would--

"EMMETT!" I yell out in anger and frustration. A booming laugh reaches me from the living room. Emmett then pokes his head into the room and flashes and huge grin at me.

"Rise and shine Eddie!! Our new classmates will be here any minute and we're late for the assembly in the gym. Now move your ass!"

I growl and, grabbing the remote, chunk it straight at Emmett's head. He quickly slams the door shut, reflecting the remote to the floor. I hear his laugh once again and then another door shutting as he leaves the dorm. "Ugh" I groan as I roll out of bed. As i try and stand, I get a MAJOR headrush and fall back onto the bed.

I hold my hand up to my head and its wet. I must've been sweating. But why? Because of the dream. It was the same dream that has been occurring for the last night or two now. Is it a sign? Or am i just hallucinating over the fate of some girl I hardly even know and will likely never seen again.

_*Sigh*_

I take a deep breath and once roll out of bed, but much more slowly than the first time. Sluggishly, I drag myself to one of my dressers and pull out a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt. After slipping that on, I run my hands under some water and slide them through my hair to make myself look somewhat presentable. As I'm slipping on my watch, I see the time: 9:00.

_Shit! I'm late! _

I grab my Levantine as I rush out my room slamming the front door behind me as I sprint toward the gym.

_-Moments later-_

Squeezing through the crowd of guys cramming in the bleachers, I plop down next to Jasper. "Sorry I'm late guys" I say apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah - whatever. Now shut it…Headmaster is talking." booms Emmett. I open my mouth to speak but quickly change my mind. I have other ways at getting back at Emmett. He is dumb if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with throwing that remote at me. I then realize that the talking has stopped. I look and see that Headmaster Cid is staring straight at us. Correction - at Emmett.

"Emmett, is there something you would like to share?!" questions Headmaster. Everyone turns and looks straight at Emmett.

"Uhh….well…I don't think you really want to know sir." replies Emmett. Me and Jasper turn to Emmett and Jasper whispers "what the hell are you doing?!". Emmett smirks.

"Wait! I think you should know this. Well, see…Jasper was just telling me how much he admires you and wish he had the AMAZING body you have and would like to 'work out' with you sometime." Jaspers jaw drops as me and all the other senior guys at the top burst out laughing.

Headmaster Cid is speechless of course. He then clears his throat. "Well…maybe you shouldn't have shared Emmett. But never mind. Now be quiet up there!" he orders. Me and the guys fall silent and Jasper manages to regain his composure. But now he is giving Emmett the look of death. This is going to be a fun next few days.

"Now, as I was saying…the girls of Grandier and their Headmistress should be here any minute now. You will ALL be on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone answers.

"Good. Well until they arrive please remain seated where you are. You may visit among yourselves if you wish. " Headmaster then turn and walks toward one of the larger gym entrances on the side.

"Pst! Pst! Edward!" Jazz whispers urgently. I glance over and see that he is pointing to his right, at Emmett and one of our friends Tyler. They appear to be filling something with paint. Balloons.

_Uh-oh. _

Jasper turns back to me with the 'this is going to be bad' look. Every time Emmett AND Tyler are involved in some sort of prank it either backfires or they get caught before they can pull it off. I nod and lean closer to get within speaking range of the two.

"Emmett. What the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?" I whisper forcefully at my older brother. He pauses on his balloon for a moment to answer me. "What does it look like? We are preparing a royal Drau Mir welcome for the girls of Grandier."

"Good answer dude!" adds Tyler as he high fives Emmett. They then continue filling up their balloons. I shake my head in frustration and nudge Jasper to follow my lead as I scoot over. I don't want to get sprayed with paint incase this 'welcome' of theirs backfires. Which it probably will.

***GYM DOORS OPEN***

Silence falls over us as we all switch our focus to the double doors to the side of the gym. It appears that Headmaster Cid is walking with another woman. That must be the Headmistress. And behind her is the ENORMOUS army of girls. The students of Grandier Academy. They have the same or more than we do. Amazing.

My male instincts kick in and I quickly scan over the crowd. Some of the girls actually look pretty decent. I might even go as far to say maybe one or two are kind of hot. A couple have on too much makeup and 2 girls on the right side of the crowd barely have on any clothes at all. _Gross. _

"Boys" begins Headmaster Cid " I'd like to introduce you all to Headmistress Nel and her girls, the students of Grandier Academy."

"Wait…Mrs Nel? It can't be." I mumble to myself in disbelief.

"Shit-Emmett No!" I cry out as I stand and fling myself at Emmett in an attempt to block him and Tyler bombarding the Headmistress with paint-filled balloons. Too late. Tyler and Emmett were already standing.

"Bombs away!" booms Emmett as he and Tyler raise their hands to chunk the first balloon. I hear terrified screams from some of the girls below.

***Bang!* **A loud gunshot echoes throughtout the gymnasium.

***Thud* **Something sharp whizzes by me and collides with the gym wall behind us.

"AHHHHH!!!!" scream Tyler and Emmett. I look up to see that they are both covered in the paint they just spent the last few minutes filling balloons with. But how? Jasper taps my shoulder and points toward the front of the crowd, at two girls beside Headmistress Nel, the culprits.

A short girl is holding a pistol aimed directly at Tyler. There is still a bit of smoke seeping from the end. Another girl, about average height, had her hand raised. I'm guessing she is the one who threw the dagger. Her aim is unbelievable. How did she hit JUST the balloon from such a distance. I then notice that her other arm is in a sling. "No way…" I mutter. Wait. She is also wearing a blue outfit that looks vaguely familiar.

_Could it be? _

"Not so fast big boy!" chirps the short girl with delight as she slides her gun into her gun belt. A third girl behind them, who happens to be pretty tall and blonde, lets out a small giggle and high fives the short girl. The average height girls just smiles.

"Thank you ladies" says Headmistress Nel, breaking the silence. "Now as I was saying Headmaster Cid, we are extremely grateful you have allowed us to stay her with you all this year. I am as excited as you are and believe this will be a positive experience for us as well as our students. Shall we commence the tour?"

Headmaster Cid nods in approval. "Yes we shall Mrs. Nel. This way ladies." he adds nicely as he directs the girls out the door they entered. He then quickly turns around. "I am taking the students of Grandier and their Headmistress on a tour of the campus. Behave yourselves and remain on the premises for the rest of the evening. Oh, and Emmett and Tyler. I WILL be speaking with you two later. You are in a lot of trouble. " he comments harshly.

Headmaster then spins around and offers his arm to Mrs. Nel, which she graciously takes as he leads them all out the door. All of the girls follow, except 3.

"Hey Bella what's wrong?" asks the tall blonde. _Rosalie?_

Bella continues to scan the crowd, until her gaze catches mine. Then she freezes. Her eyes widen as she continues to stare me down with a look of curiosity. She then shakes her head and turns to Rosalie.

_What are the chances…_

"It's nothing Rose. Just thought I had recognized someone. But it wasn't him. Let's go." Bella replies glumly as she strolls out the huge doors, followed by Rosalie and the short girl who I think may be Alice.

_She doesn't recognize me?!_

"God damnit! This stupid paint won't come off. Damnit!!!" complains Emmett. I take my eyes from the door the girls just left and look to see Emmett trying to rub the paint off his arms. Tyler is sitting on the bleachers trying to get it off his jeans.

Jasper, of course, is laughing his head of as he watches Emmett and his pointless attempts to be rid of the paint. I sign and jump down to the row below me to stand in front of the two paint-covered boys. I grab them both by their shirt and drag them down the bleachers, toward the showers in the guys locker room. Jasper is walking behind us, still laughing.

"You two need a shower…" I insist in reply to their muffled questions. They groan and allow themselves to be dragged off toward the dreaded gym showers.

_Good…The quicker I get them in the shower, the quicker I can find Bella…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry i took so long to add this chapter! I had all this stuff with prom(which was awesome) and ive finally managed to catch up on everything! =] hope you guys like this chapter**

**p.s.: i also have another story im doing that i THINK i may add tonight also ;)**


	9. I Finally Found You

I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]

Chapter 9 - I Finally Found You

**BPOV**

I turn down the next hallway, drifting behind the mass of girls being led by Headmaster Cid through our first stop on the grand tour of Drau Mir Garden - the math building. So far this whole 'tour' thing was pretty boring and I wasn't paying much attention. I will have plenty of time to figure out the layout of this place later, so I don't care that I'm blowing it off right now.

Rosalie and Alice were walking ahead of me, giggling over what happened with those 2 boys in the gym. "I cant believe they actually attempted to pelt us with paint balloons! The nerve of them." I overheard Alice state. "I should've shot one of their hands off! THEN maybe they would've learned their lesson."

Rosalie giggles at her outrageous statement. I hadn't even realized what I was doing when I threw that dagger at the balloon in one of the Drau Mir student's hands. I had heard girls behind me screaming and when I saw Alice point her gun I just reacted and grabbed a dagger, throwing it in the direction she was aimed at. I'm lucky I didn't injure somebody.

And then there was that guy who caught my attention. I felt like such a dumbass staring at him but I couldn't help myself. He looked SO familiar it was driving me crazy! Even at this very moment. Hopefully I would see him sooner rather than later to figure out who he was. It probably won't be what I'm expecting, but I have to know.

I continue to quietly stroll behind Alice and Rosalie while staring at the floor, drifting in and out of their conversation. "Right Bella?" I quickly look up in the direction my name came from. "Huh" I say confused.

"I was saying, good thing you threw a dagger or Alice probably would've shot the other guys hand off." reiterated Rosalie. "Oh…uh yea. Right." I respond with a monotone voice. They both stopped walking and turned to stare at me. I came to a halt.

"What?" I ask. Obviously they had realized my focus was on something completely different from what they were talking about or even the tour, which I think had left us. "Bella…" started Alice. I raised my hand to cut her off before she could finish her statement.

"I'm fine you two, really. I just have a lot on my mind right now. That's all. " I crack a meek smile in a last attempt to make it appear that I am ok but it doesn't have any affect on my two friends. "Bella" says Alice again. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I can't stop thinking about that guy in the gym. He looked so familiar. He reminded me of-"

"Edward" finished Rosalie. I nod. Alice hops over to a desk positioned to the side in the hallway and jumps on top of it. She turns to face both of us and points at me. "Well, I believe we have a mission on our hands ladies! Objective: discover the identity of the mysterious man from the gym that is plaguing our dear Bella's mind and has turned her into a clueless-robot answering-girl. Deadline: Before we are discovered missing by Headmistress Nel!"

Rosalie and I laugh out loud at her outburst, but we come to attention as if she is our commanding officer and we our her soldiers preparing to embark into battle. "Do you accept?"

"Yes ma'am!" we answer as we salute her. "Good…then lets move out!" Alice orders. She then jumps off the desk and sprints down the hallway, me and Rosalie right on her heels.

**EPOV**

I shove Emmett and Tyler into the showers without even giving them time to undress. It would take up way too much time and I don't have much of it. Who knows how far Headmaster Cid has gotten with the tour. They could be anywhere.

"Hurry up you two!" I shout urgently from the door. "Ok Ok! Be patient Edward geez. This is a lot of paint and its taking a lot of scrubbing to even get a tiny bit off." replies Emmett with irritation from behind the shower curtain. "Yea this paint wasn't cheap so it's going to be a few minutes" adds Tyler.

"You two shouldn't have even attempted this stunt in the first place." lectures Jasper. "Everyone knows when you two plan something, it goes wrong or you get caught. And this time BOTH of them happened." I chuckle at Jazz's explanation. He is right though. Tyler and Emmett equal automatic failure.

Then a bar of soap flies over the curtain and knocks Jasper on the head, bouncing off and ricocheting off the wall, landing on the slippery shower floor. "Ouch Emmett! What the fuck dude?!" growls Jasper as he rubs his head.

"Don't lecture me Jasper! I didn't think girls could aim that good. Especially those girls! They just looked like a bunch of goodie goods that probably couldn't stand to break a fingernail. I didn't know they were packing heat AND sharp objects. So lay off!" Jasper stands up and walks over to the bar of soap, picking it up. He then casually throws it back over the curtain wall, hitting something solid.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming Jasper!" screams Tyler. "My bad!" Jasper says apologetically, trying to hold back a laugh. I just lean against the door, shaking my head impatiently. They did hit pretty dead on though. Who would've guessed that short girl Alice could aim like that. And Bella! Her aim was simply amazing. I wonder how long it took her to reach that level. Her arm was even in a sling. Simply unbelievable.

"Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share! " screeched Emmett. He is singing in the shower again.

_U__gh I don't have time for this! I need to go find Bella! _

"Will you two stooges hurry the hell up already! I've got somewhere to be!" I shout at them.

"Calm down Ed" says Jasper. "I already know where you plan on going. You're going to find those three girls from in the gym: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. And I plan on going with you and I bet $10 Emmett will once he finds out we are going on a chick hunt. So just chill for a few more minutes."

Figures Jasper already knew my grand master plan. "Damn right!" adds Emmett as he pulls back the shower curtain and steps out…without a towel. "Ahh! My eyes!" cries Jasper as he throws his hands over his eyes. I quickly follow suit. I have NO desire to see Emmett lower extremities. "The horror! The horror!!" I scream sarcastically. I can hear Tyler laughing over the running water in his shower.

Emmett growls and storms off to his locker as Jasper and I collapse on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Moments later Emmett reappears, fully dressed thank God. I manage to catch my breath and sit up on the floor but Jasper is still laughing. He eventually stops when he notices Emmett reaching for his gun.

He jumps up and holds up his hands in protest. 'Woah Emmett! Chill dude. We don't want a repeat of last month." Long story short, Jasper pissed Emmett off while they were playing Call of Duty and Emmett decides to grab one of his guns and shoot at Jasper. They ended up running outside into the courtyard and destroying half of it with their little squabble. Jasper won but they both ended up in detention for 3 days.

"Emmett, put the gun up." I say calmly while trying not to laugh. He sighs but thankfully throws it back over his shoulder. "Lets go find our ladies!" booms Emmett, clapping his hands together. "Catch you later Tyler!"

"Ok!" he answers back. He still has paint in his hair so he was going to be here a while. We quickly exit the showers and turn toward the buildings where the core classes are held. This is where Headmaster ALWAYS starts his tours. He just switches up which building.

"Since when were they OUR girls Emmett?" I question as we jog toward the closest building. Jasper snickers beside me. Em glances over at me with a sly grin. "Since I said so smartass! Now lets hurry. I let Rosalie slip by without getting her number last time and I won't do it again!" I nod in agreement as we speed up toward the first stop on our search - the math building.

**BPOV**

"Where the hell are we Alice?" I ask. It looks like we have stumbled into some kind of training center. there are monsters roaming around everywhere. I've never seen anything like this place. In Forks we just went into the wilderness to do field training.

"Don't worry Bella. We aren't lost" responds Alice. "That means we are lost" comments Rose with a giggle. 'Does not!" shouts Alice. "Let's head to the dormitories." She walks off, not bothering to wait for a response from me or Rosalie. Her mind is made up.

'This is what happens when we let Alice lead." I whisper to Rose as we follow her out. We stroll down the hallway out of the training center and enter the main courtyard again. We walk around to the back of the center and spot the dormitories a little farther off. We jog over, trying to avoid being spotted from any windows from the neighboring buildings. We completely lost the tour group and don't want to risk being spotted.

"Dormitory A" reads off Alice as she pushes open the door. I follow her in with Rosalie behind me. Alice continues walking down one hallway and Rosalie down another. Instead of going down the third hall I walk over to the directory I spotted as we came in. Quickly skimming over the layout, I see that there are 3 floors.

"Hey girls, over here" I call to Alice and Rosalie. They come up behind me in seconds. They weren't very far down either hallway. "Yea Bella." says Rosalie. I look over my good shoulder at them. "There are 3 floors in this building so we should split up. I'll talk this one. Alice you take 2nd. Rosalie you take 3rd. Meet back here in the lobby in 30minutes ok."

Rose and Alice nod before running up the stairs. I take a deep breath and start down the first hallway to my right. This is going to take a while. And he may not even be here…

**EPOV**

Panting, I lean against the wall on the top floor of M building. Jasper pops out of the room beside me and Emmett from another down the hall. 'They aren't anywhere in the building dude." says Jasper, out of breath. I groan.

"Well what now?" asks Emmett. "They could be anywhere now." I pause for a moment to think. Where would Headmaster take them? Shit! They really could be anywhere. "Ok guys we need to split up. Jasper, check the training facility. Emmett check the other two class buildings. I will go to the dormitories. We will meet up in front of the auditorium. Have your phones on so we can communicate through text."

Jasper and Emmett nod and sprint off toward their destinations. I turn and jog off toward the dormitories. As I get closer to the door, I see that it is open. "I didn't leave this door open when I left earlier…" I mutter out loud to myself. Intruders?

I slowly creep down the entrance hallway until I reach the lobby. "Nothing appears to be missing. Better scout the area just incase. We have been having small robberies lately." I pull my Levantine out of the strap on my back and continue inching down a hallway to my right, a tad more alert.

"Eek!" I hear a voice squeal from around the corner. That voice was too high to be a guys voice. So the intruder was a girl this time? Good thing my room is on the 3rd floor at least. I push myself up against the left wall and slide closer and closer to the corner, gripping the handle on my Levantine even tighter than before.

In seconds, I reach the corner and take a deep breath before spinning around, hoisting my Levantine up ready to strike down or block any attack that may be waiting for me. But no one is there.

_Well I feel dumb…_

Then I hear I noise that sounds like something sharp being drawn. A dagger?

**BPOV**

_What was that? _I just heard something that sounded like a big object, maybe a sword being swung. I quickly pull out my dagger and dash up to the side of the door and lay myself against it, quickly assessing the situation. Headmistress Nel always taught us to be ready and alert, even when in friendly territory. Circumstances can change at any moment. Is somebody stalking me or something? I know it isn't Rosalie or Alice. I can still hear them above me.

I flip my dagger into a defensive position in my left hand. "I could really use my other hand right now…" I whisper softly to myself as I glance down at my right arm in a sling. "Only three more days though." I add with a sigh. I take a huge breath and hold it in, hoping that I have enough air so I won't have to breath until I can tell how far away my 'stalker' is.

Then I hear it. Footsteps. Heavy ones. Too heavy to be another girl, especially one from our academy.

_So it is a man?_

I have to strike before he does. I plan on asking the questions here. I slowly let out the air I have cooped inside my chest and take a breath before swing around the wall into the hallway. At the same time, I see a sword coming up toward me and I quickly put my dagger in between me and the incoming blade, buying myself enough time to jump back, putting a good distance between me and the wielder of the sword.

Adrenaline rushing through me, I looked up to see the face of the mysterious figure who is supposedly stalking me. The mysterious figure who swung a sword at me. The mysterious figure, who just so happens to be the same guy from the gym. The guy who caught my eye and had crazy thoughts overflowing my brain. The guy who turned out to be who I thought he reminded me off when I saw him moments earlier.

The guy who saved my life days ago. Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

As the heat of a possible attack is flowing through me, I quickly catch my breath and adjust my stance to get a clear look at my attacker. It wasn't who I expected. The girl from the clothing store who looked absolutely stunning in blue. The girl who I saved from that terrible car accident. The girl who didn't recognize me in the gym. Bella.

My eyes widen in surprise as I take in her appearance. She is standing in some sort of defensive stance, dagger out and ready. Her right arm is still in a sling, which is no surprise. She is giving me that same stare again, except this time it is a tad different. She remembers me.

I drop my sword and it falls to the ground, barely making a sound as it lands on the soft carpet. I open my mouth in an attempt to speak but I am at a lost of words. Is this a dream?

"Edward…" she whispers out softly. I nod. Yes I am Edward. The guy who saved you. The guy you probably thought you would never see again. Blinking a few times, I manage to piece together enough words to form a sentence. "I can't believe you're a student at Grandier." I mumble out.

"And you at Drau Mir." she responds softly. Slowly, she slips her dagger back into her belt and readjusts her posture. She appears more casual and relaxed now. I pick up my sword and throw it back over my shoulder before slowly walking toward her. She approaches me also.

"What were you doing in Forks?" she asks. "You live hours away from there." I just shrug and flash a light smile. "I needed to get away from here for a few days with my brothers before our new classmates, aka you guys, arrived." She continues to stare at me questioningly.

"And you pick there out of all places to go?" she says raising an eyebrow at me. I nod. "My parents went there a few years ago and said it was peaceful. But I wouldn't call my trip exactly peaceful." I answer with a small laugh. Being chased out of a shoe store and dragging a girl from a wrecked car wasn't the relaxing trip I had planned.

She smiles lightly at me. As she opens her mouth to say something, I hear footsteps quickly coming up behind us. Bella looks behind me and I turn to see the short girl known as Alice run around the corner, nearly colliding with the wall. She is breathing heavily, like she just ran a marathon.

"Thank God Bella I found you! Come quick! Their are these hideous monsters in the main courtyard attacking underclassmen. We have to go help!!" she yells frantically as she turns and runs back toward the lobby area.

I immediately grab Bella's hand and break out down the hall in the direction Alice disappeared without second thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Yes i know Bella and Edward meeting was brief but there is more to come =] and it may take me a day or two longer to upload bc im working this weekend but ill get on it asap!**


	10. New Mission: Necroflock

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]  
**

Chapter 10 - New Mission: Necroflock

**BPOV**

"Edward what is going on?!" I shout as him as he continues to drag me down the hallway after Alice.

He hasn't said a word since her little outburst about "hideous monsters". She does tend to over exaggerate a bit. There are no such things as monsters! Also, he still hasn't let go of my hand yet. And it's a tad uncomfortable.

"Edward answer me this instant AND let go of my hand already!". He comes to halt and turns around to face me, STILL holding my hand.

"We are being attacked Bella, do you understand that? By who or what I don't exactly know. Your friend wasn't very specific. All I do know is that they are attacking other students and we have to go help.

" I look into his eyes to be met by a look of determination and slight irritation. If he would've answered me earlier I wouldn't have kept yelling at him.

"Ok. Lets go." We race out of the door and into the courtyard area. Edward has yet to release me but it's impossible for me to completely focus on that when I see the scene before me. It's a full out war! The "hideous monsters' Alice was yelling about were in fact an army of men and women dressed in full black with masks covering there faces.

Everywhere I looked one or more students was engaged with a mysterious person or two. "I have to find Alice and Rose!" I yell at Edward, tugging to try and get my hand free. He only tightens his grip.

"We can't split up right now Bella. Your injured anyway so you won't be much help." I kick him in the shin but he still doesn't let go. "Ouch! What was that?!" he asks angrily.

"The hell we can't split up! And I can fight just fine one-handed!" I say harshly.

Who is he to tell me that I am no help. I give my hand one big tug and it finally slips loose. The moment I'm out I pull out one of my daggers and break out running in some random direction, looking for Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella!" I hear Edward cry out. His voice isn't far off which means he is probably pursuing me. I'd like to see him try and catch me. I don't slow down.

I turn around the corner at the closest building and break across a big open field of grass, dipping and dodging other fights that are going on around me. Suddenly, two men step in my path, one is holding the gun and the other some sword that resembles a katana. I skid to a halt.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going little lady?" the guy with the gun asks as he slowly walks up to me. I get low in a defensive stance. The other man with the katana laughs lightly. "Oh look John. I think she wants to fight you. Look at that little dagger."

John chuckles as he continues walking up to me. "Now see here…you need to come with us." I stare John down as he gets closer and closer to me. "Move out of my way!" I snap at him.

He ignores me and reaches for my dagger. I react and slice at his arm, leaving a huge gash around his wrist. "You filthy bitch!" he cries out as he drops the gun and stumbles backwards, holding his wrist in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Pin her down Patrick!"

The other man unsheathes his katana and prepares to charge me but I'm already on the move. I dash forward and kick Patrick right in the gut, causing him to collapse backwards on the ground. He flips himself up and swings his leg around to try toward my legs. I jump up and kick him straight in the face. This time he hit's the ground unconscious.

I'm breathing heavily as I turn to face John, who is still holding his wrist. His eyes are wide as he stares at his companion unconscious on the ground. "You want your ass knocked out too?" I threaten. John goes for the gun and as he wraps his fingers around it I throw my dagger and it goes straight through his hand.

John shrieks in agony. I smile lightly and walk up to him, bending down to his eye level.

"You should've moved" I utter calmly before punching him square in the face.

He falls back and I pull my dagger out of his hand. I quickly wipe it on his shirt and look behind me only to see Edward appear from around the corner.

"Shit" I mutter as I break out running yet again. Where could Alice and Rosalie be? I hear my name being called from behind me but I tune it out and focus on where I'm running.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice running into the gym. I sigh in relief. She appears to be fine. But where is she going? I dash toward the gym, increasing my speed.

Finally, I reach the gym door and rush through, coming to a stop. The sight before me is horrific.

Students, both from Grandier and Drau Mir are scattered all around on the ground and in the bleachers. Some are unconscious. A few others have fainted - from what I don't exactly know. A couple are bleeding from wounds that appear minor. Some of the students on the ground aren't moving at all though. Mixed in with them are the same mysterious people from outside. Some are in the same state as my fellow students.

My heartbeat starts racing. I begin to slightly panic. Please let Rosalie and Alice be ok! Slowly I begin to make my way around the bodies towards the mass of people on the far side of the gym still fighting.

"Bella wait!"

I hear a familiar voice cry out. I turn and see Edward standing in the doorway a good distance away from me. Damnit he caught up to me. Frustration and irritation is once again all over his face.

"Come back Bella!"

I glare at him. What makes him think I will just simply come back because he tells me too? Who does he think he is? This guy has only known me for 10minutes and suddenly he thinks he can just turn me away from finding two of the most important people in my entire life!

I violently shake my head no. "Bella duck!" I hear a high pitched voice shout. I immediately drop to the ground. A gunshot goes off and I hear a grunt behind me. Directly behind me. I glance up and see a man holding a dagger out, prepared to strike at someone. At me.

I stop breathing as the man tumbles to the ground. I could've been killed. Suddenly, someone firmly grabs my good arm and pulls me up off the ground. It's Edward.

"I told you not to run off Bella! What the hell were you thinking?"

I stare in bewilderment at him. He has no right to scold me! I make my own damn decisions. I swear its like Jacob all over again. I refuse to go through all of that again.

"Who the hell do you think you are Edward! You aren't my dad. Hell - you aren't even my friend! So stop acting like you are!" I scream at him. At the moment I am completely oblivious to the fighting around us. Or maybe its over. I could care less right now.

"Bella what is your deal?" Edward spits at me.

"You are!" I snap back.

"Bella!!" I hear Alice call from a few feet behind me. I turn to her and see that she still has her gun out and is panting heavily. She must've taken out quite of bit of the mysterious soldiers.

Without a second look at Edward, I run over to Alice and pull her into a big one armed hug. 'I'm so glad you're ok Alice!" She pulls away and lightly punches me in my good arm. "You are such a worry wart!" she teases me.

I smile lightly. "I know. Hey - where's Rosalie?"

Alice randomly points behind her. 'She was helping Mrs. Nel and a few upperclassmen outside by the parking lot last time I saw her. Do you want to go find her?"

I scan over the aftermath of the surprise attack. Bodies are everywhere and I can hear groaning and cries of pain. As much as I want to find Rosalie, I think I am needed here more at the moment. "No we should stay and help Alice. Rosalie can handle herself." I reply calmly.

Alice nods in agreement. "By the way, how's your shoulder? Did you have trouble fighting one-handed?"

I glance down at my arm in the sling. I hadn't really even paid much attention to the fact that I couldn't use that arm. But fighting one handed works just as good for me!

"Lets split up. We can help more people that way." Alice suggests. I give her a thumb up and walk off to one area of the gym to try and assist the students. Edward is still standing there but I just walk right by him, avoiding any eye contact.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bella! Alice!" Rosalie cries out as she enters the gym. Alice is helping a girl with a cut up leg to the bleachers and I just finished bandaging some guy's wounded arm. Me and Alice practically tackle her to the ground in an attempt to hug her.

"I missed you guys too." she says while laughing. I just hug her even tighter. "You know Bella is like the Queen of Worrying" comments Alice. As all three of us sit up I kick her in the leg. "Ow Bella! Just kidding!"

"Excuse me ladies…as much as I'd hate to break up this wonderful reunion I need you three to follow me." We all look up to see Headmistress Nel standing in front of us, a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Headmistress?" I ask. She rarely has that look on her face. She sees me trying to analyze her and just smiles reassuringly at me. "Oh it's nothing major Bella. Follow me girls." Headmistress Nel then turns and walks off toward the gym exit.

I turn to Alice and Rosalie and they both look confused. I just shrug and push myself up off the floor. Once Alice and Rosalie are up we stroll off after Mrs. Nel.

**EPOV**

I stand and watch as Bella walks off after Headmistress with Alice and Rosalie. I want to follow after her but my feet won't budge. I want to call her name but my voice suddenly isn't working. It's like I'm paralyzed.

"Hey Ed. Headmaster wants us in his office." says Emmett as he walks up to stand beside me. I don't acknowledge that I heard him. I continue to stare in the direction Bella and her friends are walking. Emmett looks at them and then back at me.

"Why are you staring at that girl Bella like that dude?" I shake my head lightly and blink. "Its nothing Emmett."

"Nothing my ass…" comments Emmett as he walks off toward Headmasters office, me right behind him.

"Hey guys wait up!" shouts Jasper as he jogs up to us. He is panting heavily. "Where are we headed?"

"To see Headmaster." I answer.

"Sweet." he comments.

Moments later, we walk into Headmasters office and I couldn't believe who was already in there.

Headmistress Nel, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were already sitting in a few of the chairs. The two Heads are calmly talking while the three girls sit quietly listening to their discussion. Headmaster Cid looks up and sees us enter.

"There you are boys! Please…come in and take a seat. We have much to discuss." greets Headmaster Cid. Headmistress Nel and the girls look up and I see Bella roll her eyes when she sees that its me that just walked in. Why is she such a bitch? To think I actually worried about her. Maybe I should've just left her in the damn car.

Jasper walks over and plops down in the last chair while me and Emmett crash on the floor.

Headmistress stands up and walks over to whisper something in Headmaster Cid's ear. He nods slowly as she continues whispering. He then smiles and turns to the six of us.

Headmaster Cid clears his throat. "We have recently come across some important information that me and Mrs. Nel believed you six especially should know about. We believe you are qualified for all that will follow."

I stare in confusion. What is he talking about?

"The mysterious army of masked men and women that launched a surprise attack on our campus earlier today was from an organization known as Necroflock. If you ever watched G.I. Joe when you were a kid, these people are basically like Cobra."

"Apparently they were searching for some secret information hidden in our school files but they were fortunately unsuccessful. They also attempted to kidnap some of the students, but that plan was also halted. They weren't expecting so many of us to be armed and ready to defend ourselves."

Headmaster takes a quick breath before continuing.

"I have collaborated with the Styx task force and they are currently in pursuit of this organization. It seems their motivation is world takeover. The task force has done all they can but they were also attacked and at the moment are unable to spare any members to pursue the group any further. So they called us for help. "

"They requested that we send six of our best students on mission to do a simple yet long reconnaissance mission, but not to engage the enemy. Me and Mrs. Nel talked it over and we have chosen you six - Bella Alice Rosalie Edward Jasper and Emmett - to undergo this mission. "

I look over at the girls and they are completely focused on Mr. Cid's words. They don't look the least bit surprised or scared about this mission. I look the other way at the guys and Jasper is smirking while Emmett is bouncing on the floor in excitement.

"We both believe that your six are very qualified to undertake this and seeing as the school year shall be starting extremely late, we believe this will be great experience for you - and it works even better that you all happen to be seniors. "

"While on this mission you will likely encounter many different circumstances which will require extreme finesse and will isolate each of your strengths and weaknesses. I pray that you will not take this lightly. Do you have anything to add Mrs. Nel?"

He glances at Mrs. Nel waiting on her to comment.

"Hmm…I think you said about everything Mr. Cid. I have complete faith in all of you and we will be keeping contact with you throughout your assignment. Be on your best behavior. All of you."

"Yes ma'am." the girls respond. The guys and I don't say anything. Why should we? She isn't our Headmaster.

"Ok then" starts Cid "Go and make sure you have everything you need because you all are leaving on the first flight to Arizona tomorrow. That is where the Styx Task Force is based. From there you will depart to your first destination of the assignment."

"Sir!" the guys and I respond.

"You are dismissed." he adds. I stand and walk out, quickly followed by Jasper and Emmett.

We proceed down the elevator and head straight to our dorm room. The moment we are in and the door shuts Emmett lets out this huge yelp of joy.

"Hells yea! Can you believe we are going on a long trip with three of the hottest chicks from that school?! How lucky are we?"

I roll my eyes at his comment and I hear Jasper sigh from the other room. "Oh come on Ed. I know you have the hots for Bella."

"Ha! That cranky stuck up bitch. No way." I say without thinking to edit my response. Emmett likes to repeat what me and Jasper say sometimes. This could bite me in the ass later. But I could really care less.

"Dude don't be like that. Give her a chance" he suggests lightly as he walks into his room. I hear him throw something on the bed and then start opening drawers. He must be packing.

"Like she even deserves one…she isn't even worth my time…" I whisper to myself as I walk to my room and begin packing for our reconnaissance mission after the deadly organization known as Necroflock.

* * *

**Sorry i took ages to finally upload this chapter! I kept changing a ton of things lol hope you guys like it and R&R's are greatly appreciated! =] **


	11. Trouble

**WOW...it has been like a month since I updated and for that I am truly sorry guys! I've been so swamped with work and school...I barely had time to sleep!!! lol =] but considering that school is ending for me in June 3rd I will DEFINITELY be updating way more. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

Chapter 11 - Trouble

**BPOV**

I walk through the door to our new dorms and crash on the couch. I'm so exhausted! These past few days have been crazy. I've been in a car accident, switched schools, and been attacked by some mysterious organization in less than a week. I swear someone is out to get me.

I stretch my arms. It feels good to be able to do that again. I was finally allowed to take my sling off this morning.

But there are some positives. The girls and I are finally being given the chance for some REAL field experience and don't have to worry about these lame attempts for "real life situation" tests here at the academy. I wish those three douche-bags weren't going with us though. Like they say - you can't have your cake and eat it too.

"Bella! Where have you been?! I had to pack for you!"

I tilt my head back and see Alice standing behind me, hands on her hips in irritation. I give her a childish smile. Wait…she packed for me? Uh oh. God knows what is in my suitcases.

With that thought I sit up and turn to face her, my arms hanging over the back of the couch. "Alice what did you pack?" I ask nervously.

She gives me a sly wink. "That is my little secret. You will find out eventually."

Hmph. I will just go check right now! I hop over the couch and rush to my room. I see two suitcases laying neatly on my bed. My name is on both in big bold letters. I pick up the one closest to me and try to open it. It doesn't open. I pull harder, thinking it's just jammed. It still won't open.

"Alice!" I growl, throwing down the suitcase and moving to the next one. It is just as tight, if not tighter.

I hear a high giggle from the main room. "I'm the only one who can open it. And I'm not telling you how to open it until we get to Arizona so give it up!"

"Alice how can you be so small yet so annoying." I say in defeat. I grab the suitcases and walk back into the main room, dropping them to the floor as I resume my position on the couch.

"She was just born that way. It's one of her best talents" comments Rose as she emerges from her room, dragging two suitcases behind her. "Well, I'm all packed. You guys ready?"

"Yep. Considering I can't even see what is in my suitcases." I answer, glaring at Alice. She just gives me a thumbs-up and darts into her room, reappearing with her two suitcases.

"To the airport we go!" cheers Alice as she throws open the door. Before either of us can stop her she races out and down the hallway.

"She must've forgot that we have to go pick up the guys" say Rosalie as we walk out the door. I turn and close the door before locking it. So long room.

"Wait we have to pick them up?" I ask. Rosalie nods. I groan in frustration. Well, I guess there is nothing I can really do about it. I just hope I don't have to sit by Edward.

"Hey Bella, where is your sling?" questions Rose as we shuffle down the hall in the direction Alice ran. I smile lightly. "I got released this morning."

"That's great! Although…you probably would've taken it off anyway." Rose knows me all too well. I laugh at her statement and she joins in.

**EPOV**

I pick up the remote and turn off the TV before grabbing my duffle bag and throwing it over my shoulder. "Hey Emmett - Lets go!" I call out as I walk out the door to wait in the hallway.

Jasper is leaning against the wall, his bag by his feet. "You guys take forever…" he comments.

I shrug at his statement. "Its not my fault Emmett packs like a girl." I reply. "You know how he is. My guess is he will walk out with three bags and expect us to help him carry it."

As if on que, Emmett emerges from the dorm, groaning as he drags four huge bags with him.

"Guys, some help please?!" he pleads.

Jasper shakes his head no and picks up his bag. He then starts off down the hallway towards the exit. "I will meet you two outside." he states with a wave of his hand.

I start to follow after him but Emmett grabs my arm. "Dude don't leave me! You know you're my favorite Edward!"

I shake my head. "No Emmett! I told you to pack light! How do you even have enough stuff for four bags?!?!"

Emmett drops his stuff and scratches the back of his head, as if he is embarrassed about something.

"Well…see…I started with 3 but then I saw my new game I just bought for my xbox360 and I haven't even had a chance to play it yet! So I decided to bring the xbox360 and all our games along for when we are staying in the hotels and stuff like that. So we have something to do. Good idea - huh?"

"Ugh!" I groan. How is it that the oldest brother is the stupidest. I reposition my bag over my shoulder and walk off towards the exit. I can hear Emmett cussing behind me.

"Emmett, narrow it down to one bag and meet us outside in 5minutes." I order. We likely won't even have time to sit down and play xbox360 for hours on end. I swear sometimes he just doesn't think.

I push open the door and walk into what looks like a bright room. It's just really sunny outside today. Nice day for flying. I look to my left and see Jasper leaning through the window of an Explorer, talking with a girl. Alice?

I stroll over and Jasper turns to me with a smile. "Rides here."

"No shit Sherlock." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Hi Edward!" chirps Alice. "Ready?!"

"Sure." I answer calmly. I hear the trunk pop open. Jasper and I walk to the back and toss our things. I go to shut it but then remember that Emmett has to put his stuff in too, so I just leave it open.

I open the passenger door and prepare to get in. "Hey Ed where's Emmett?" asks Rosalie from the drivers seat. I shrug and prepare to hop in. He will get here eventually and since Rosalie is driving and Alice is in the passenger seat that means Bella is in the very back. You snooze you lose Emmett.

Suddenly, I hear thundering footsteps behind me.

I quickly turn and see Emmett fly out the door, heading straight for me. "Don't leave without me guys!" he cries. Rosalie giggles lightly. I tune him out and put my foot on the step to hop in the seat. I guess Emmett will be sitting in the back. As I pull myself up I am knocked to the ground hard.

"Ouch!" I shout with a grunt as I lift myself off the ground, rubbing my now sore butt. I look in the car and see Emmett sitting in my seat. "Emmett" I growl threateningly. He just laughs hysterically and points behind him to the row of seats where Bella is currently sitting quietly, cleaning off her daggers.

"Shit" I mutter to myself as I slowly and sadly climb into the back seat, right beside Bella.

**JPOV**

"Dude why did you do that? You knew Bella was back there!" I whisper urgently to Em. He just smiles.

"Don't fret little brother. I know what I'm doing. I have everything under control. They are sitting together on the plane too. They WILL get along. They don't call me the love doctor for nothing you know." he replies with a wink. I sigh.

This is going to be one long mission…

**EmmettPOV**

I am such a genius! Only I would have such courage and dedication to take to people who absolutely despise each other and pair them together in every possible situation, creating romance and happiness. They will thank me later. I sense a career as a love doctor in my future.

Man Rosalie looks really hot right now. She will DEFINITELY be sitting beside me every possible chance. I wonder if Alice will switch me seats…

**AlicePOV**

I glance in the back and see Edward sitting beside Bella. She hasn't even noticed yet. She is too busy cleaning off her daggers. Hopefully she doesn't notice at all before we reach the airport, or things could get ugly. "Not good…" I think to myself as I buckle up.

I wonder if Jasper will sit by me on the plane. Ugh I wish I could just tell him that I like him! But I doubt he feels the same about me. I'm too short and no one, not even Bella and Rosalie, can handle the amount of energy I bring to the table. Will I ever find a guy…

**RosaliePOV**

I really hope Bella and Edward refrain from fighting back there. Hopefully she doesn't even notice him there. I can't believe Emmett made him sit back there. *sigh* but he is so cute! He reminds me of a life-size teddy bear.

I smile at the thought of Emmett give me a huge bear hug and throw the car into gear, pulling off and whirling out of the parking lot, towards the airport.

**BPOV**

The car jerks to a start as Rosalie flies toward the airport. For some reason, I feel like the car is closer to the ground than usual. Probably the extra weight we are packing for this little "expedition".

Hopefully no one is back here. I like my space. Really - I could care less if someone sits back here as long as they keep their distance and don't piss me off.

I grab my bottle of steel cleaner and apply a little on my rag before continuing to clean my dagger. I can hear light murmurs and conversations all out through the car. I wonder what everybody is talking about.

I hear a deep voice beside me clear his throat. Is he trying to get my attention or something. I just tune him out and focus on cleaning my dagger.

"Can you scoot over a little? I barely have any room." the voice asks me sternly. I roll my eyes and groan in irritation.

"Why don't you just suck it in fatass." I reply.

"Why don't you stop being such a bitch and just slide over already." the voice snaps back loudly.

I stop cleaning my dagger and almost drop it in astonishment. The conversations throughout the car come to a halt and the car is completely silent. My face heats up in anger and I wrap my fingers around the dagger in my hand.

Did this person really just call me a bitch?

"Excuse me." I say forcefully, still glaring at the floor in a small attempt to control my anger and calm myself down.

"I didn't stutter." replies the voice.

"That's it…" I mutter quietly. I swing my hand, still grasping the dagger, in the direction of the voice. This'll teach him to call me a bitch.

A cold hand grasps my wrist, stopping my strike. I growl in frustration and focus my eyes to see who is holding my wrist. Edward.

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the cave this morning?" says Edward with a light chuckle.

I pull my arm back out of his grip. "Why are you even back here?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Because Emmett took my seat in the row in front of us. BELIEVE ME - I had no intention of sitting beside you."

Ouch. That was kind of harsh. Correction - very harsh. Why does a part of me feel extremely hurt and saddened by his claim.

"Hmph" I mumble. Then, I slide over to the far side of the seat.

"See. Now was that so hard?" Edward says casually. I remain silent and just pick up my rag, resuming cleaning my daggers. John's blood just doesn't want to come off.

**EPOV**

_-20 minutes later-_

"I hate airports" I state. We had arrived a tad ahead of schedule and were seated outside our terminal, waiting for them to begin boarding. The sound of crying babies and disobedient toddlers is making my ears bleed and if the teenage girl behind us says "no freaking way" or "seriously" one more time I plan to take her phone and flush it down the nearest toilet.

Thankfully, Bella was sitting 5 seat down from me. I really didn't want to deal with her right now. Her actions in the car still shocked me. I didn't think she was going to scoot over and her face made it seem as if she were offended by my statement about not wanting to sit back there. I was just telling her the truth.

But maybe I did go a tad overboard by calling her a bitch. Maybe if she wasn't such a snob I wouldn't have snapped like that. But its in the past now.

"First Call Flight 472 to Arizona. Now boarding section A only. " an attendant calls over the intercom. I stand up along with the others and follow them through the terminal, handing the attendant my ticket on the way in.

"Welcome aboard sir" she greets. I nod acknowledging her and continue my way down the hall towards the isle.

I pause when I reach the front of the aisle and search for Jasper and Emmett. I see Jasper slide into a row not far from the front and follow suit. Walking up to the row, I see that there is only one open seat. It's between Emmett and Bella.

Emmett flashes me a devilish grin and pats the chair beside him. I flip him off. He knows I will get him back for all of this. He had better be prepared for the worst.

I smirk at the thought of plotting Emmett's demise . Before sliding my bag into the overhead compartment, I pull out my laptop. I then slam the door shut.

"Excuse me" I say cheerfully to Rose, who is on the opposite side of Em. She smiles and moves her legs to the side, letting me pass. I don't bother asking Emmett to move. Instead I kick him square in the shin as I pass and flop down in the vacant seat.

"Fuck Ed!" he cries out quietly. That'll teach you to mess with me. And it's only just beginning. Considering how hard he is gripping the handle, I must've got him pretty good…for now.

I hear a light giggle erupt from the other side of me. Glancing over, I am surprised to see Bella laughing and me and Emmett's light encounter. She has a small, sweet smile on her face. I've never see her looking so lighthearted before. I didn't even know happy was in her list of abilities.

"All passengers prepare for take off please" the pilot announces throughout the plane. I slide my laptop under my seat and lean back, taking a deep breath. It sucks being slightly afraid of heights! The plane jerks to a start as we pull out of the gate. My heartbeat starts racing.

"Hey Ed just relax!" says Jazz from his seat in front of me. Alice has her face plaster against the window beside them, looking out. Bella is also staring out her window.

"Awwww - is little Eddie scared of heights" teases Emmett.

"Shut it" I snap at him. He just grins and starts talking to Rosalie again.

Suddenly, I feel the plane jerk and it begins picking up speed. A lot of speed. I grasp the handles tightly. I hope they don't break off. The plane then tilts up. We begin rising off into the air. Up and up we climb in an upward slope.

Thankfully, it is clear skies, which means no turbulence! I hate turbulence.

After what seems like ages, the plane levels out.

"Attention passengers, we have reached out cruising altitude of 35,000 feet **(a/n: I don't know if this is accurate. I'm just taking a random guess here guys and gals!) **You are now free to move about the aircraft and use any electronics except cell phones. The flight will be a total of four hours. Thank you for flying Southwest and enjoy your flight."

Finally! Now to distract myself from the fact that I'm thousands of feet in the air. I reach down and grab my laptop. Hopefully the battery is fully charged. I flip open the screen and log onto my screen name.

Hmm…what should I play? Starcraft, Age of Empires, or some World of Warcraft. **(a/n: Sorry guys. I'm watching G4TV right now and I couldn't help myself! )** I decide on World of Warcraft and click the icon on my desktop. I twiddle my fingers as I wait patiently for the login screen to load up.

"FUCK!" Bella shouts, making me jump a tad out of my chair. I turn and see her with a laptop out also.

What is she doing?

Casually I lean back as if I were stretching and peer at her screen. No way. She is playing World of Warcraft.

"You play?" I ask before I can stop myself. Shit! Now she will think I was spying on her. She glances over at me in embarrassment and blushes. Her blush is so adorable. I smile lightly. Am I really smiling at her?

"Yea…I'm a nerd at heart." she replies with a light smile. Is she really smiling back at me? I chuckle. "I play too. Don't be embarrassed."

Seeing motion out of my peripheral, I notice that the login screen has appeared. I quickly log in and start moving around. As I reach an NPC and prepare to accept a quest, the plan starts shaking, violently.

"Attention passengers. We are experiencing minor turbulence. We ask that you please return to your seats."

I shut my laptop and buckle up, holding on for dear life as the plane continues to shake. "Don't worry Edward" Bella comments casually as she slides her laptop under her seat. "There's a 1 in a million chance that this plane will go down. Just try and relax."

"WOOHOO!!! BRINT IT ON!!" cheers Emmett beside me. A young girl behind us screams in fear.

"Keep it down dork! You are scaring people." whispers Rose as she punches him in the arm.

The turbulence continues for a few more seconds and then fades away. All is calm and the plane stabilizes. I hear the young girl scream again behind us but this isn't from the turbulence. She is pointing at the ground.

I rise up in my seat and look down the aisle. People in front of us are lifting up their legs. A few other women and crying out and someone in the front row screams bloody murder.

An attendant rushes up to check what is wrong. The moment she reaches the front row she faints, hitting the ground hard.

"What in the world…" starts Alice but Bella cuts her off.

"Blood." she states, pointing at the ground under the middle seats. Flowing down the aisle underneath the seats is a river of blood.

"Sick!" mutters Rosalie as she covers her nose. The rest of us do the same. The smell of blood is revolting.

Suddenly, 3 men spring up, guns in the air. There is one man in each section. I have a feeling there are more behind us but I don't turn to try and look.

"This I a hijacking!" the biggest of the three states. I'm guessing he is the leader. "Cooperate and spare your lives…for now." I sneak a glance over at Em and he is staring the leader down. Jasper is doing the same thing. Hopefully they don't try anything until we can come up with a plan.

I try and take a peak behind me to see how many men are behind us and calculate some form of strategy.

"Hey you!" shouts one of the armed men. My breathing stops. They already spotted me. I look up and see the guy who shouted walk over the a thick man in the middle aisle and whack him over the head with the gun. He falls limp to the ground. A woman, I'm guessing his wife, screams and tries to help him but the man points the gun straight at her.

"Stay in your seat!" he orders. The woman hesitates, then obeys and sits back in her seat, never taking her eyes off her husband.

The leader steps out into the aisle by us and slowly starts walking down it, twirling his gun around.

"It seems that you people don't mean to cooperate willingly with us. Guess we are going to need an insurance policy."

He scans the crowd of passengers. "Hmm…who to pick. Ah ha! You…" he says happily.

Who is he pointing at? I follow his finger to his target.

Bella.

* * *

**so??? hit or miss? Any and all comments and reviews are welcome! thank for the support all =]  
****-SYD-**


	12. Hijacking? Bella to the Rescue!

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE UBER-DELAY GUYS!!! IVE BEEN WORKING LIKE CRAZY TO GET ME A PS3 (yes i know, sad right?) AND MY GSP CLASS HAS ME CRAZY TIRED! BUT HERE YOU GO AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Hijacking? Bella to the Rescue!!**

**BPOV**

"You. Girl. Get up" spat the leader at me. I look up at him with a surprised and frustrated look.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask calmly.

"Who else would I be talking too! Up here now." he yells at me again. Obviously I touched a nerve with my question. Someone has a short temper.

I roll my eyes at the man and rise from my seat. Slowly I make my way toward the aisle. As I inch by Edward, he quickly whispers "Don't worry. We'll get you back". I flash him a quick grin. "It's them you should be worried about, not me."

Edward looks at me confused. I nod and continue past the others. Emmett can barely contain himself in his seat and Rosalie is holding him down. She gives me the 'don't do anything crazy' look as I pass by them.

I step out into the aisle and turn to face the leader. From this view he doesn't look as big as he did from my seat. He is actually really fat. The unhealthy kind of fat. _How the hell did someone like him get in charge? _

The man walks closer to me and gives me a quick look. The perverted kind of look that I can't stand.

"Nice" he comments. A low growl erupts from behind me. I glance back and see Edward halfway standing in his chair, hands balled into fists. He actually looks pretty pissed. _Why is he acting like that? _

"Hey Pete, I think you made her boyfriend angry," teases one of the henchmen at the front of the section. Their leader - Pete - chuckles. The other men join in. Pete then leans toward me and whispers in my ear…

"I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind sharing."

My eyes widen. If this fatass is thinking what I think he is thinking, he is in for a whole lot of pain. And maybe castration. Pete lifts the gun and aims at Edward. "YOU had better sit down NOW or she might not come back the way she left. Understand."

Edward growls again. _What is he still growling for? Who growls??_

I stare at Edward until I gain his attention. 'Sit down" I mouth at him. He continues to glare at me with a fierce rage. After a few seconds, he finally sits back in his seat, his gaze never leaving me.

"Take her to the cockpit" orders Pete "and tell the others not to touch her. She is mine."

"Yes sir" answers one of the men from behind me. I hear him walk up behind me and jab the barrel of the gun into my back.

"Walk" he orders.

I take another deep breath and walk, the man still right on my tail with the barrel shoving into my back, a little harder than necessary. I'm going to pay him back for this later. Someone opens the door and we continue through into another hallway, separate from the passenger area, that leads to the cockpit.

I quickly observe my surroundings. One man behind me. Four spread out at various points in the hallway, which is about medium sized. Big enough for two people to stand side by side. Two more in the cockpit, each pointing a gun at the back of a pilot's head.

Seven guys. Not very hard to take out if I do it right. I just have to be sure the pilots aren't shot in the process.

As we near the end of the hallway I notice something large and metal sitting on the right side. Wait…is that a sliding door? Perfect! Once I take out the two in the cockpit I can barricade the pilots inside there. I pray that door is bulletproof.

"Hey Sam, who's she?" asks the guy who had opened the door.

"Don't know. Don't care. Some bimbo boss is taking hostage. That means off limits boys." Some of the men groan in protest. I chuckle lightly, not caring that they hear me laughing at their stupidity.

"What's so funny girl?" asks Sam. I shake my head. "Oh nothing important. I just think its funny how one chubby man has control of you all like this. It's pretty pathetic really."

Low murmurs erupt throughout the men at my statement.

"Silence!" commands Sam. All falls quiet. 'Do not let her divide us."

I smirk. This is going to be a piece of cake. These guys are mere amateurs. Just little boys holding big guns trying to pose as a threat. They have no clue what they are in for.

"Keep walking missy. To the cockpit." We fall back into step down the rest of the hallway until we come to the cockpit.

Once we get in there I take a look around. It's actually pretty spacey in here. Which will give me a lot of moving room. Sam shoves me into a corner, by one of the pilot's and the armed man watching him.

"Hey Smith. Watch her kay. If she tries anything crazy, shoot her in the leg or arm. But don't kill her." The man nods in acknowledgement. "I'll be back in a little bit. Gotta go back up the boss."

Sam gives me one more look before walking out of the cockpit. I hear the door open and shut again down the hallway.

Great. I better not end up in a sling or worse again trying to get out of here.

"Shit" mumbles the guy known as 'Smith'. "Hey Jones, I really got to go take a leak. Watch them for me alright. I'll be back."

"Ok man but hurry before Sam comes back or it's your ass." replies Jones.

"I know, I know." he comments as he wobbles out of the cockpit.

"I guess I should watch the cockpit from the entrance…" mumbles Jones. He rises from behind the pilot on the left and repositions himself at the door. "Don't do anything funny or I'll shoot, got it."

The pilots and I nod.

Now to put this plan into motion. This is my only shot right now. I quietly and slowly scoot over, closer towards both of the pilots so they can hear me. Hopefully they will go for this idea.

"Pst!" Both pilots looks down at me. "Listen up you two. I have an idea. I'm going to try and take out the two in here first and then I'm going to pull that big metal door shut, locking us in ok?"

"How are you going to do that?! You're just one person." questions the pilot that was being guarded by Smith.

"Don't worry about that right now. You are just going to have to trust me. That door is bulletproof right?" I ask.

The other pilot nods.

"Alright. Is their another way out of here like through the ceiling maybe?"

"Yes" answers the pilot who questioned me earlier. "It is over in the corner behind me. It will lead all the way to the door at the end of the hallway. But there are two other areas that you should be able to fit through that are evenly spaced out throughout the hallway."

Excellent. "Ok, that should work fine. Alright. I'm going to make a noise to draw that Jones guy back in here and then take him out. Don't do anything to draw the attention of any of the guards in the hallway ok."

"You" I point at the far pilot. "I'm going to have Jones kind-of laid over you so it looks like he is watching you still. Just act normal. Then when Smith comes back I'm going to take him out too and lay him across this pilot. Then once I shut the door, you can throw them off and try and radio for help."

They both nod.

Good. They aren't too resistant to this plan. I still don't know if it will work the way I want.

"Ok. You two ready?" I ask.

"Yep," the far one replies

"Kay. Here we go…" I state, pulling out one of my daggers that I had hidden under my outfit. Good things I put these here before boarding the plane.

I bald my fist up and bag it against the floor as I slide back over to my original seat. Jones runs back in and points at me. "What are you doing!"

I groan in agony. "I'm sorry! I fell! My stomach just hurts so bad…". I let out another groan.

"Ugh. Ok let me take a look." says Jones as he walks over and leans down beside me, placing his gun down. _Too easy. _I bring my other hand around and slice my blade across the mans throat. He tries to cry out but I cover his mouth, the blood from his mouth flooding out through my fingers.

"Woah" whispers the pilot behind me. "Who are you lady?"

I look back at him. "Just your basic passenger!" I comment with a smile. "Oh! I never got you two's names."

"Mine is Joseph Schulz" says the pilot closest to me.

"Andrew Johnson" says the pilot on the other side of him.

"Schulz and Johnson. Kay. Got it. Alright Johnson, I'm going to have to lean this guy over you some now. If you get any blood on you I'm really sorry!"

"Oh don't worry about that little lady. Just do what you got to do."

"Thanks" I reply gratefully.

I hoist the now dead Jones up and drag him over to Johnson's chair. _Damn this dude is heavy! _Carefully, I lay him slightly over Johnson's chair. I stretch out my left foot and pull up a stray chair to place Jones in, to make it look more realistic. I slowly sit him down in the chair. Stepping back to admire my handiwork, I'm amazed at how believable it actually looks. _Wow, this could work! _

"Ok, now for Smith." I think out loud.

I hear the door to the bathroom open. _Here he comes. _The footsteps grow louder as the man nears the cockpit. I reposition myself over by Johnson and Jones so that Smith will come over here first and I can kill him whether he discovers Jones' is dead or not.

"Hey, what are you doing over there!" questions Smith.

"Jones called me over here sir" I reply innocently. I tighten my grip around the dagger behind my back.

"What the hell are you doing Jones?" asks Smith as he walks over and leans down. Jones doesn't move.

"Jones?" says Smith. He still doesn't move. Smith nudges him with his gun. No movement. Smith's eyes widen in shock.

"What the--" I spring before he can finish his statement. Doing the same move with Jones, I bring my blade across Smith's neck and cover his mouth to muffle the sound. His eyes widen as he realizes I just slit his throat. Seconds later, his eyes roll back into his head and he slumps down onto me. _Well at least I can drag him over faster now. _

"You're incredible Miss--"

"Bella Swan. But just call me Bella." I say to Johnson.

I drag Smith over to Schulz and lay him over the seat. Seeing another empty chair, I pull it over and position Smith the same way as Jones.

_Phew! This is so stressing. But at least its working. _I wipe my dagger on Smith's shirt and slide it back under my dress. _Now for the door. This thing better not squeak! _

I tiptoe over to the door and slowly begin pulling it out. It's lighter than I thought but I have to go slow so as not to draw any attention. I'm about halfway there when I look up and see a guy at the end of the hall look directly at me.

'Hey!" he shouts. The other men look up and see me.

"Shit!" I say. I pull on the door as hard as I can and slam it shut, locking it. It was loud, but I doubt anyone in the passenger area heard it.

I back away from the door. I can hear urgent voices on the other end.

"Dude she just locked herself and the pilots in there!"

"Where the fuck are Smith and Jones?!"

"Did she take them out?"

"Boss is going to kill us when he finds out!"

"Shut it! We will just get back in there and take her out before boss comes back to check."

_Good. They will be preoccupied with trying to get the door open. I can crawl through the ceiling without drawing attention. _

I turn back to Schulz and Johnson. "Ok. I'm going through the ceiling now. Radio for help and just keep the plane on course so the men in the passenger area won't notice any changes ok. When and if you get through to control make sure to tell them not to send anyone to aid us. That could alert their boss and he might start shooting around. I have some friends in the passenger area who can help take out the others."

They nod.

"Under NO circumstances do you open that door. I will come back through the ceiling and open it myself. I don't want anything happening to you guys. Ignore anything you hear on the other side. Just steer the plane."

They nod. _I bet they are still surprised. _

"Be careful" says Schulz.

"I will" I reassure him as I walk over to stand under the panel leading to the ceiling. The 5men outside are still trying to pry the door open.

I unlatch the panel and push it open. I hoist myself up into the ceiling and shut the panel back. I take a look around. It's actually pretty light in here, which makes my job easier. I then spot a hatch at the far end of the area. _That must be where the door to the passenger area is. _

In between me and that hatch I see two more, evenly spaced out. These must be the two doors Schulz had mentioned earlier. I silently crawl over to the first hatch and unhook it. I crack it open and peer down. I see one man right below it. I lean out a tad more and 4 of the men by the door and 1 over watching the entrance for their boss. Perfect. I'll have to pull him up though.

I look behind me and see wood sticking up. _I can latch my feet to that. _I place my feet behind the wood and pull my dagger back out. Steadily, I lean out of the hallway and down towards the man.

He looks up at me just as I put my hand over his mouth. I quick wrap my other arm around his neck and jerk up. It makes no noise but I hear his neck snap. _Well at least he won't fight back now. _I pull with my legs and lift myself back into the ceiling, taking the man with me. Once back inside, I lay him down and shut the hatch.

"Hey, where's Reed?" someone asks.

"What the hell?!"

"This plane is fucking haunted!!"

"Just shut it and get back to the door!" orders a voice.

"You, go stand down there incase Reed pops up."

The shouts stop and I hear them prying at the door again. I crawl over to the next hatch and unhook it, opening it up. I slide my dagger back under my dress. I really don't need it. I see another man standing below me. Once I see that no one is looking ,I position my feet behind another piece of wood and lean down. In one swift motion, I wrap my hands around his head and twist it, snapping his neck.

Instead of pulling him up, I let him slump to the floor and slide back up into the ceiling, quickly closing the hatch.

"Holy shit!"

"Watson! He's dead!"

"We are all going to die!"

"This is nuts."

"Keep at the door and keep it down before boss hears!"

I continue down to the last hatch and open it up. This guy is going crazy. He is looking all over the place. He thinks he is next. And he is right.

I pull out my dagger. I lean down and stab the man in the top of his head. Before he even moves, I'm back inside with the hatch shut, waiting for the reactions.

"Pullman!"

"Keep at the door!" I'll watch your back."

Shit, they must be getting close. Time to reveal myself. I pull out my other dagger and crawl back to the hatch I just came from. I unhook it and take a deep breath. I jump down and land quietly.

One of the men is already facing my direction while the other messes with the door.

"So it was you." he states.

I don't reply. Instead, I stand up and hurl a dagger at him. He dodges. As I expected. It lodges itself in the head of the guy who was messing with the door with a thud. He falls back onto his side, eyes wide in shock.

"Aw look, you killed your friend there. So much for having his back" I say with a shrug.

"You bitch!" the man cries as he runs at me. He raises his gun and swings down at me but I sidestep and knee the man in the stomach. He drops the gun and falls to his knees, grasping his stomach. I swing my foot up and kick him in the face. He falls back, slamming his head against the ground. Blood slowly seeps from under his head.

I dash back to the door. "I'm going to free the others now! Radio for help and keep this door shut."

"Yes ma'am!" answers Johnson.

I run back to my open hatch. I see a gun laying on the ground. "That could come in handy." I say to myself as I pick it up and throw it over my back. I climb back into the hatch and close it.

I continue down until to the farthest hatch and slowly open it. I peer down and see one of the guys. _Shoot. _He then strolls off up the aisle. _Perfect. _Silently, I climb down and push myself to the back of the seat. _Good thing no one is sitting back here. _I pull the gun from on my back.

I lean out into the aisle and see the first guy just standing there. I pull the gun up and aim for his head. _1...2...3..._I pull the trigger and the bullet erupts, flying straight through his head and into the wall at the far end of the room. The man falls to the ground.

"What the hell?!?!" shouts Pete. "Yates, go over there and check it out."

"Yes sir" replies Yates. He cuts through an empty aisle and leans down to examine the dead man.

"He got shot through the--"

His voice is drowned out as I release another bullet through his head and into the wall, a little closer to the ground this time. Yates falls over on top of the other dead man.

I hear mumbling. No one knows where the shots are coming from. It's actually a tad amusing.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" shouts Pete, his gun in hand. _This should surprise him. _

I stand and walk out from behind the row of seats I was hiding behind, a sly grin on my face, the gun hanging from my left hand.

"You!" he cries in anger, pointing at me. "How did you get out here? I had seven men in the other room!"

"Oh them. Yea…they weren't very hard to get rid of. You should've trained them a tad better." I reply casually.

I look over to where my seat was and see the group staring right at me. Emmett and Jasper have their mouths wide open in shock. Alice has a huge grin on her face. Rosalie is shaking her head with a light grin on her face. Edward isn't breathing. _And he was worried about ME…_

"It's over Pete. Drop the gun. " I order.

"Or what?" he retaliates.

A shot goes off, but it didn't come from me. I see Alice aiming at Pete with her pistol in hand. Pete cries out and drops his gun, holding his shoulder. He falls to the ground. I run up and by the time I reach the end of the aisle he is unconscious on the floor.

I turn back to Alice. "Nice shot Alice!"

"Took you long enough" she says back happily.

Cheers erupt throughout the passengers. Alice hurdles over Jasper and comes to give me a huge hug. "Good job Bella!"

"Thanks! Oh - I have to go let the pilots know its ok. Be right back."

I open the door and hop up into the nearest hatch. I quickly crawl to the front of the plane and jump down, into the cockpit. "Coast is clear boys!" I say happily as I throw the door open. I turn back and see the bodies in the corner. They didn't waste time getting rid of those.

"Nice job." compliments Schulz.

"No biggie. Just glad this is over. Did you get in contact with control?"

"Sure did. We let them know what happened and that it was taken cared off. We should be arriving in less than an hour." replies Johnson.

"Good. Well, see you two when we land!" I state. I turn and walk back towards the passenger area. As I walk through the door Emmett pulls me into the tightest hug I've ever had.

"Dude you were amazing!" he shouted with joy. "But you could've left me one…"

I laugh. "Don't worry Emmett, I will next time kay! Just let me down!"

"Oops. Sorry Bella!" he says apologetically as he sets me back down.

I hop over Edward and flop down into my chair, exhausted. I feel his gaze on me. I wonder if he has taken a breath since I revealed myself earlier.

I look over at him. "Are you going to say something or just stare at me breathless??"

He blinks a few time. "Uhh…wow…that was amazing. I guess you were right when you said to worry about them. How did you take out the men in the hallway?"

"The ceiling. Two slit throats, Two snapped necks, one cracked skull, and two stabs in the head. Got kind of bloody."

He chuckles lightly. "I guess I've underestimated you girls, you most of all…"

I smile. "We get that a lot. And be prepared for more surprises. Now if you will excuse me, I really want to get some sleep for the last hour of this flight."

I roll over and close my eyes. Within seconds, I drift off, the last thing I hear being Edward's laughter and Rosalie yelling at Emmett to ignore the blood and pick up the bodies already.

* * *

**_So? Hit or Miss. If i do say so Bella kicked some SERIOUS ass this chapter! =] Reviews welcome and greatly appreciated! Thanks a bunch!  
-xkoolxmonkyx-_**


	13. Destination: Canceled

Omgosh everyone...i am SO SORRY! I know it has been months since i updated for that and i sincerely apologize. From work to volleyball to messing my knee up again and school starting - its been pretty hectic. I had this chapter typed on my computer about 2 weeks ago but fanfiction was malfunctioning and wouldnt let me upload it :( sad day. But it FINALLY worked and here it is! lol i really hope you guys like it and once again i am truly sorry.

p.s.: and pixiedancer22 - i FINALLY read 2 of the gallagher books and i am seriously freaked at how closely it relates to my story lol but i love the books :)

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

Chapter 13 - Destination: Canceled

**EPOV**

"Hello passengers and welcome to Arizona. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and fly with us again here at Southwest. Have a wonderful day!" the announcer shouted over the intercom.

"Lets hurry and get off this crazy plane" mumbled Rosalie.

"Yes ma'am!" shouts Emmett as he springs out of his chair. He breaks down the aisle toward the door but trips just before reaching it.

I laugh lightly. My brother is such a dumbass sometimes. Suddenly, Em lets out the girliest scream I've ever heard.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" he cries out again.

"For Christ's sake…" I hear Rose whisper as she walks and looks over. She then starts laughing.

"It's just Pete Emmett. Now get up so we can go." She then continues out of the plane. Em stands up, blushing a deep red and follows her. I see Alice and Jasper stand and follow suit.

I rise from my seat and grab my laptop case. I turn to inch out of the row.

_Wait…where's Bella?_

I look back over my shoulder and see Bella still sleeping peacefully in her chair.

"I don't want to wake her…" I mumble to myself.

I let out a huge sigh as I sling my laptop bag over my shoulder. I grab Bella's and do the same. Slowly, I slide my arms behind Bella's back and under her legs. I lift her up, cradling her to my chest.

_She's so light…not that she is fat…but she is lighter than I had imagined_.

I inch my way out of our row and walk towards the exit. As I pass through the door, I'm met by sunlight. I glance down at Bella and can't help but notice how the light compliments her face.

Her brown hair shimmers in the light. It looks like she has red in it also. As her hair flows down in waves, framing her face, it creates a sort of angelic nature. A part of me actually wishes I could see her eyes right now. Amazing…these thoughts I'm having of Bella right now. Who would've thought?!

I stroke the side of her face with the tip of my fingers.

_Her skin is so soft. _

She stirs slightly in my arms but doesn't wake up.

"Sorry" I whisper with a light smile. It's not like she will respond…

"It's kay…" she mumbles. _Was she talking to me??? _

"Warm" she mumbles again.

_She sleep talks?_

"Hey Ed, over--what the hell!!!" booms Emmett. I look up and see them waiting by the baggage claim.

Rosalie and Alice are watching for everyone's luggage. Jasper is calling Headmaster Cid to let him know we made it.

"Shh!" I whisper urgently to Emmett once I reach them, Bella still in my arms. "You will wake her up dipshit!"

He glares at me before turning in time to help Alice pull her humongous suitcase off the belt.

Bella stirs again in my arms, except this time it feels like she is waking up.

_Smooth Emmett. You woke her up. _

Her eyes crack open and she blinks a few times before opening them completely. She looks down and sees that she isn't touching the ground. Instead she is being held in the arms of someone. The she looks ahead and sees Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. Finally, she looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

Before she can say anything, I talk.

"I didn't want to wake you up on the plane. You seemed pretty tired and were so peaceful when you were sleeping. "

Bella blushes a deep red. "Uhh…thanks" she says shyly. Hey face is still deep red. She stares down toward the ground.

"Oh!" I gasp. Slowly, I put her down.

"Sorry about that" I add. _Would it be wrong if I never wanted to put her down?_

"It's kay" she whispers to me. _Just like when she was sleep talking…_

"Hey lovebirds! We got the luggage. Lets move!" orders Emmett.

Bella continues to stare toward the ground, her face glowing a deep red. I roll my eyes at Emmett attempting to bark commands, especially at me. Impatient much.

"Shall we?" I state casually, motioning after the others. Bella starts walking and I fall into step barely behind her. We all continue down the hallway out of the exit terminal, passing by other people who were on the same plane as us. I could hear some of the whispers.

"Who are they?"

"That girl was amazing?!"

"Are they like secret agents? Government experiments?"

"The big brawny one is so cute!"

"I should get their autograph. Or maybe a picture. No one will believe me without proof!!"

I then spot an officer at the entrance to the parking lot. When he sees us he flashes a light smile. "There you are! What took so long?!"

Emmett throws down his bag. "What took so long!! Are you kidding?! Our plane got hijacked you dumbass, that's what took so long!"

Rose places a hand on Em's shoulder. "Calm down. You know they are going to keep it quiet so just calm down, ok?"

He sighs. "Fine."

"Is our ride here?" asks Alice, changing the subject.

"Yes ma'am. It is right outside to the right." replies the officer.

She nods and walks out the door, motioning the rest of us to follow. We figured it would be a basic car with tinted windows, but instead we found a stretch limo.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella gasp. Emmett starts jumping up and down. Jasper and I just smile at each other. It takes a lot to make Emmett jump up and down.

The driver steps out of the car and walks to our side of the car, opening the door. "In you go. The head of the Styx Task Force is expecting you six." We all quickly pile into the car and the driver shuts the door, dashing over to the front and hopping in, quickly starting the car.

He floors it, flying out of the airport and onto the highway, cutting of two cars.

"I'm afraid we won't even make it to the Task Force headquarters…" I whisper to Alice. She chuckles lightly at my comment. You gotta admit…this guy is driving a TAD to fast. 100 is to fast, isn't it? I glance down towards Bella at the back of the limo. She is staring out the window. She appears to be daydreaming…

**BPOV**

_Edward: "I didn't want to wake you up on the plane. You seemed pretty tired and were so peaceful when you were sleeping. "_

I can't believe he said I was "peaceful". Edward…saying something like that…about me. It's crazy when I think about it. Was it a dream? Why am I still thinking about this? He was just saying that because every else was around. He wants them to THINK we are going to be friends. I don't know what it is…but there is something about Edward I just can't seem to trust.

The car jolts to a stop.

"What the hell!" shouts Emmett in rage. He is holding his head.

"We are here" states the driver. "Get out." The six of us stumble out of the car.

"This doesn't look like the Styx Task Force…" mumbles Alice in my ear. I nod my head in agreement.

There, before us, is what looks like a huge academy. A bell rings in the distance. I can hear doors opening and floods of people, I'm guessing the students, come rushing out. They pay no attention to us as the dash by on their way to their next destination.

"Where are we?" asks Jasper, breaking the silence between us.

"You are at Bluespear Academy." answers a voice. I then notice a stout figure walking toward us.

"Who are you?" I state. The short man stops a few feet away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Headmaster Runes. Welcome girls of Grandier Academy - Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice; and boys of Drau Mir Garden - Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. It is so wonderful to finally meet you all. I hope Headmistress Nel and Headmaster Cid are doing well."

"Yes they are doing fine" replies Edward. "So where are we going from here Headmaster. We were told we would be going to the Styx Task Force and possibly sent overseas in order to scout Necroflock."

Headmaster Runes sighs. "Well, yes that was the plan, but their was some difficulties."

"What you talkin bout grandpa?" says Emmett.

Jasper punches him in the arm. "Have respect dumbass!" he whispers forcefully at him. "What he meant to say Headmaster was - what kind of difficulties?"

"While you all were up in the air, the Styx Task Force received an anonymous tip to possible threat of future concentrated activity in the states and decided to ground your oversea mission. The high jacking of an aircraft, YOUR aircraft, only finalized their decision to delay your original mission."

'Sounds like a load of bullshit to me…" whispers Emmett. I kick him in the shin.

"Shit Bella!" he whispers.

"Keep quiet." mutter Rose.

"I don't mean to doubt the truth in your statements sir, but, our mission briefing stated that we were to be taken to the Styx Task Force. Not some academy." I say. "What are we to do now sir - return to Drau Mir Garden?"

"I'm delighted you asked that Isabella."

'Its Bella…." I whisper under my breath. Alice puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't…" she mutters.

"The Styx Task Force thought it would be good for you to stay in Arizona, since you went through all the trouble. They believe this will be great field training for you all."

Jasper cuts in. "Where are we going to stay? How long are we stuck here?"

"A few months. Perhaps the entire school year. It is unconfirmed."

"And where we are to stay…" starts Edward.

Headmaster Runes flashes a huge grin on his face. "Why here of course! I am please to say that as of today you 6 are all new transfer students at the Bluespear Academy! Isn't it exciting?!"

"What!" screams Alice.

I'm speechless. I can't believe we are stuck here at some academy. Field Training? What kind of shitty excuse it that!

"Your stuff has already been taken to your rooms. Yes you each have your own room. Girls are in Huron Hall on the East side of the campus and boys are in Desmo Hall on the West side of campus. Your class schedules have already been planned according to the transcripts I received from each of your Heads. They will be receiving reports of your progress and expects to hear good things from you as representatives from Grandier and Drau Mir. You will find the schedules on your beds in your rooms…beside your uniforms."

"We have to wear uniforms!!!" shrieks Alice. "I swear this is hell…"

"Yes we have uniforms Miss Alice. Headmistress Nel told you me you wouldn't like that." Headmaster Runes comments with a little laughter in his voice. Alice, in response, glares him down. He better not piss her off or me and Rose won't be able to stop her.

"As I was saying, your weapons are to remain in your rooms at all times, except when you have a class which will require the need for them. Under NO circumstances are you to attack a fellow student. If for some idiotic reason you must fight each other, I'd prefer no weapons. But fighting isn't accepted either so scratch that. Umm…What else…OH! You are only allowed off campus on weekends. Anyone caught sneaking off will be punished. "

I sigh softly. This place is WAY to strict for my tastes. I should get caught on purpose so I can get a preview of these "punishments". I glance over at Rosalie who is looking at me with a smirk on her face. She is probably thinking the same thing.

"Well I guess that is all I have to brief you on right now. Since the school day is almost over you don't need to head to any classes today. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Bluespear Academy. Once again it is wonderful to have you 6 here. Good day!"

Headmaster Runes nods and walks off.

"Well, I guess this is where we split for now guys…" I start in. "Lets go Alice. Rosalie."

I start to walk off but a firm hand grabs my wrist. I turn and see Edward standing there, a look of nervousness in his eyes. "Bella…"

"Let go of me Edward."

"I just want to talk to you about something." I can hear the pleading in his voice.

"Well I don't want to talk to you so that poses a problem doesn't it. Now LET GO." He releases his grip and I continue walking. Alice and Rosalie fall in behind me.

**EPOV**

All I can do is stand there and watch the girls walk off toward their dorms. Alice gives me a quick apologetic look before they get to far out of view.

"Don't worry about it man…" says Emmett. "Maybe she still hasn't recovered from the plane ride."

"I just don't see why she won't trust me. What did I do?" I say.

Jasper places a hand on my shoulder. "She will come around. Come on - lets go."

The guys start walking off. I take one last glance in the direction the girls disappeared. With a sigh, my heart and mind heavy with frustration and confusion, I turn and follow after Jasper and Emmett.

So far, this school year is going down the drain.

* * *

**Hit or miss? I hope you guys liked it :) I promise i will try to update MUCH faster than months apart. Thanx for the support!**


	14. Competition and New Faces

Well - i have no clue where to start on this one. I once again must greatly apologize. The home life has been pretty much hell and then once i found time to start typing and publishing again my damn computer decides to crash on me. And my mom is out of town and i finally got a chance to sneak on her laptop and type up some chapters, which i have to completely reqrite thanks to me being stupid and saving them on my computer AND THEN losing the papers i'd written them on. Curse me and my stupidety! Well - i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. and hopefully i will be updating my other story soon also :)

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING!**

**

* * *

**

Ch 14 - Competition and New Faces

**EPOV**

The guys and I walk toward our dormitory, observing our new home. From what I can tell, the place looks exactly like Drau Mir Garden - just more extravagant and like a place for kids that are inheriting an empire or won the lottery.

Buildings were scattered throughout the campus with words like LIBRARY and MATH AND SCIENCE plastered on them in fancy white letters. The buildings didn't resemble modern day architecture though. It made you think more along the lines of a renaissance fair or a medieval fair. I don't see how they managed to keep it looking like this for so long.

The scenery was sublime. It smelled like a botanical garden all around. Bushes of flowers lined the walkways and huge cherry blossom trees made it feel like you were in a romance movie. The grass was greener than I'd ever seen and was the perfect height with not a single blade out of place. I bent down and ran my hand along the grass and it felt as smooth as water, although from afar it looked likes sharp tips of a blade.

A few feet away a gardener was planting some flowers. Next to him was another trimming the leaves on a bush while another watered the ferns spraying out from it. I swear these people did this for a career. They were in no rush. There was no next job after this. This was their life.

Students were bustling about all around us. A group of guys were throwing around a Frisbee across the lawn. To my left a girl sat sketching a humming bird in a tree. To my right a guy was strumming on his guitar, Ipod headphones in his ears drowning out any outside interference.

Two girls stroll by, regaining my focus. One is a red head wearing a dress with heels and the other is a blonde styling a miniskirt and halter top. The redhead whispers to her blonde friend and points at the three of us. The both give us a wave and the blonde winks at me. Ugh - not my type. I prefer brunettes.

Did I really just say that? I hope I have always been this way and am not referring to Bella with that statement. Of course not. Edward get a hold of yourself!

"I'm guessing school is out…because those certainly are not uniforms" states Jasper. I nod in agreement.

"Hey I'm not complaining!" adds Emmett, staring after the two girls greedily.

"Don't even think about it" I say as I grab his shoulder. Jasper grabs the other one. "Lets go you horny idiot" he comments as we drag him behind us toward the dorm building in the distance. I can barely make out the words DESMO HALL at the top of the entrance.

"Holy shit! Is this a dormitory or a fucking castle?!" shouts Jazz, stopping to stare at the building.

"I don't know dude. Maybe its some prank the seniors are pulling."

"Who cares what it is. I'm going in." says Emmett. He storms by the both of us and throws up the doors into the building. We run in after him and stop to see a banner strewn across the top of the entrance hall with WELCOME TO DESMO HALL on it. This isn't a joke.

"Whoa…" I stutter. Desmo Hall isn't some average dormitory. It looks like a castle as much on the inside as on the outside. The inside décor completes the entire appearance. The furniture is made out of trees like holy and oak and there is literally a white polar bear skin on the floor in front of … a fireplace. What kind of people live here? Princes and Dukes likely. What the hell are we doing here.

I continue down the entrance hall, Jasper and Emmett close behind me. Suddenly three maids appear before us. Wait - maids! I've never had a maid before.

The three stoutly old ladies bow before us. We bow back - if you want to call what we did bowing. "Hello boys. You three must be the ones the Headmaster mentioned. Sir Edward, Sir Jasper, and Sir Emmett," the lady in the middle greets us with a smile. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you. I am Gladis, the Head Maid of Desmo Hall. To my left is Esmeralda and to my right is Genevieve. We three will be serving you the duration of your stay here with us at Desmo Hall."

I, for one, am speechless. Jasper is shaking his head as if he is in a dream trying to wake up. And as for Emmett - he is jumping up and down smiling like a little boy who just walked into a candy store and was handed a credit card.

"Are we the only ones living here?" I ask.

"Oh heavens no!" replies Gladis with a light giggle. "About 40 other senior boys stay here. This is one of the senior dorms. The other senior dorms around campus resemble this one closely if not exactly. I have no clue where your classmates are though. They are likely somewhere throughout the building or out around campus somewhere. It is Friday after all!"

Wow. I had totally lost track of time. It was Friday.

Gladis strolls up and hands me a key. "You three will be in suite 103. Just holler if you need us!" And with that her and the other two ladies disappear through a door marked "Employees Only".

"This really isn't a prank." I whisper.

"What was that Ed?"

"Nothing Emmett."

"Well then. I say we go freshen up and have a look around this place." suggests Em.

"Sounds goods." says Jasper.

Emmett snatches the key from my hand and breaks out running up the stairs. Jasper and I dash after him. After turning down two hallways we reach a door labeled 103. Emmett is standing in front of it holding the key and staring at the door like an idiot.

"How do I use this damn key! There isn't a key hole!"

Jasper yanks the key from Emmett's hand. "Give me that dumbass and move."

He flips the card over and reads it. Then he speaks some freaky word.

"Roshambo." The door clicks open. "That's the password to get in so don't forget it because it says on the card we have to burn it. This is their way of giving us privacy so no one can get in unless we give them the password."

"Blah Blah Blah whatever brainiac" slurs Emmett as he pushes past Jazz into the room. "Wholly shit!"

I walk in after and freeze. It's like a damn hotel suite in Las Vegas in here. Why they made this place a dormitory I'll never know. It has furniture similar to the main lobby. There are stairs leading up to another floor which I'm guessing has our bedrooms. The kitchen is filled with fine china and has marble flooring and counters. Astounding. The couch looks so soft I'm afraid it won't hold us. A computer desk sits in the corner with an expensive dell desktop computer atop it complete with dual screens. Beside that is a Macbook. And to complete it there is a plasma flat screen plastered on the wall.

Emmett shrieks with joy. I don't blame him. Who wouldn't shout at the sight of a 70inch TV in their dorm room. Exactly.

I decide to break the silence. "So…how's about we stick to our plan and change into some new clothes and go exploring instead of standing here with our jaws dropped open."

Jazz laughs and heads up the stairs while Emmett continues to drool at the sight of the TV. I just laugh and push his big ass up the stairs toward our rooms.

30 minutes later I emerge down the stairs, the first one done getting dressed. I plop down on the couch and as I grab the remote to turn on the TV I overhear some voices from outside the door. I walk over and lean against it. It sounds like 4 or 5 guys are outside the door.

"Dude did you hear? Six transfer kids just enrolled today. They are from some place called Drau Mir Garden. Apparently its another school like ours."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Don't worry about it. I have my sources. Anyways…three of them are these really hot chicks! I mean super hot! Like nothing I've seen on this campus basically ever. You thought Jessica and Lauren were as good as it got - you were wrong. One of them is this short pixie looking girl with short hair but she looks like a party animal. The second is this blonde that looks like a fucking Victoria Secret supermodel. And the third one is this brunette that looks like she could kick your ass in 30 seconds flat and look good doing it the entire time AND make you glad she beat you up."

"Calm down man" chuckles one of the guys. "You sound like you just won the lottery."

"You mock me now but when you see them you will react like I did. All I know is I can't wait to get my hands on the brunette. She looked hot in what I saw her in but I bet she looks even better not wearing any-"

I didn't let the pervert finish as I swung the door open and slammed it in his face. Thank god I could tell he was standing directly on the other side of the door on the side with hinges. I couldn't take anymore of his shit.

The guy fell back on the ground hard and grasped his face. Blood was flowing from his nose freely.

"What the fuck!" he cries looking up at me. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm one of the new transfer students you mentioned for 5 seconds before you went into detail about the girls who happen to be very good friends of mine. So you should refrain from anymore remarks about any of them, especially the brunette, or next time it'll be more than a bloody noise you asshole." I growl at him.

He just stares up at me with anger in his eyes. He looks like he wants to fight but I could take him so I have no worries…as long as the 4 guys present that I completely forgot about don't jump in.

"Hey man we don't want any trouble…" mutters one of the guys as he picks up the one with the bloody nose off the floor. "We were actually just leaving. Let's go Mike".

The pervert, Mike, just groans and tilts his head back trying to stop the bleeding. Two of the guys drag him off down the hall and around the corner. I then hear slow clapping behind me.

A brawny dude not much smaller than Emmett is leaning up against our open door. He seems amused by what just went down. The guy behind him won't stop glaring at me though and its pissing me off.

"I gotta applaud you for that new guy. You got balls. Although I'm wondering what made you flip shit the most. Just the sound of Mike's voice or the fact that he wanted the brunette? Hmm…"

Oh now this asshole is just toying with me.

"Do you want a fucked up nose too. I'll be glad to give you won. I won't let anyone talk about Isabella likes she's the new skank on campus." I growl at him.

"Isabella, huh? Well, new guy, I think me and Isabella are going to become GREAT friends. She isn't your girl or anything is she? Hope not, because she is mine now."

I flame up in rage. He can't just claim her and expect me to let it go like that!

"Who the hell are you dude?"

"Name is Jacob Black. And see - I run things around here. So don't forget that name because next time you see it will be all over Isabella's spiral with hearts surrounding it" he says with a laugh as he and his lackey walk off down the hallway.

Jasper appears in the doorway. "What's going on and who was that Edward?"

"That Jasper was Jacob Black." Conceited Asshole. Big Man on Campus. And my competition for Isabella.

**BPOV**

"Omgosh this place is amazing! It's so medieval fair - renaissance looking. That's like my favorite time period of all time! I bet their library is stupendous! And the computer lab…I'm just drooling thinking about it!"

"Bella calm down sweetie" please Rosalie.

"What's wrong with you Bella? You're acting like me and using advanced vocabulary. You only do that when you're in disguise or extremely stressed out about something. What's going on girl?" questions Alice.

I look back at the girls and a look of worry is on both their faces. They know me all too well.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Alice shakes her head. "I'll make you tell me if I have too" she urges.

"Nuh uh!" I cry as I break out running for our dormitory building in the distance.

"Bella come back!" the two shout after me. I just remembered I'm the fastest runner out of us three and they know they can't catch up. I reach the building, panting heavily and push through the doors into what appears to be a lobby. This building I had noticed did look somewhat like a castle but the inside just completed the look.

The furniture was extravagant and it even had a fireplace. An excellent place for reading. I smiled at the thought. A huge banner saying WELCOME TO HURON HALL hung across the entranceway. Standing below it were three old ladies.

"Isabella Swan!" shouts Rosalie as the two of them reach the entrance. "What the hell - whoa". I look behind me and the two of them are staring in wonder like I was.

"This is our dorm?" ask Alice.

"Why yes it is" replies a female voice. I turn back at the three elderly women. "I'm guessing you are Miss Bella, Miss Rosalie, and Miss Alice. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gwen, Head Maid of Huron Hall. To my right is Heidi and my left is Jane. We shall be serving you personally the duration of your stay here in Huron Hall. There are about 33 other girls staying here with you and since it is Friday chances are they aren't in right now."

Gwen walks up to me and hands me a room key. "Here is your room key for suite 103. It requires a password and you will find all the instructions on this card. That should be about it. If you have any questions while here feel free to call upon any of us to assistance you. And with that we must go now. Goodbye ladies."

The three women bow and exit through a door labeled "Employees Only".

I let out a huge breath of air. "Wow" is all I can say to that. Alice then jumps up and drags me and Rosalie toward the stairs towards our dorm.

"You heard the lady, It's Friday! Time to change into some party clothes and head out for a night on the town!" I groan. This is going to end with me in a crazy outfit and some drunken guy trying to get in my pants.

45 minutes later I'm sitting downstairs in the lobby waiting on the other two girls. Thank god for not wearing a ton of makeup. But it was either a skimpy outfit and barely any makeup or a basic outfit and a ton of makeup. Curse Alice and her options. I had to go with the flashy blue halter top and black skinny jeans and white heels. I will admit that I like the shirt. Everyone always tells me blue looks amazing on me.

For some reason the fireplace is on and its hot as an oven in here! Standing up, I walk toward the door to get some fresh air. I throw the doors open and dart outside, only to run head first into someone.

"Ouch!" I shout hitting the ground hard. I swear I hit a freaking brick wall instead of a human being.

"Oh man! I'm sorry about that! Are you ok?" asks a male voice. I groan and rub my butt. I look up into a pair of brown eyes. This mystery guy is barely smaller than Emmett if not the same size. No lie - he is pretty hot. Alice and Rosalie would be proud of me.

"Oh no it was my fault. I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't looking!

I stand up and dust of my butt and check to make sure my top is revealing anything I don't want revealed and then flip my hair out of my face. I then look up and get a good look at my mystery guy. Damn he is hot!

Short spiky black hair. Skin that isn't too pale but not too tan either. He has got a few inches on me and I'm in 3-inch heels. His build is amazing. He must work out daily. Whatever he does he needs to keep doing it because it is definitely working. Damnit Bella don't drool at the guy! Speak already!

"Hi my name is Isabella, but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm a new transfer student. What's your name?" I say as I'm lifted on my feet by a pair of masculine arms.

"I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to finally meet you Isabella." he adds with a charming smile. And oh what a charmer he is.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	15. Authors Note:

Hi everyone! I've gotten a few comments asking if I was ever going to finish the story and I'm posting this to say that I definitely will be finishing this story. College has been hitting me pretty hard, specifically my Calculus I class, and once I get more caught up and my grades are at a good point I should be able to get back to my writing. I actually had the next two chapters written and while I was gone my roommate decided to spill juice on them and I lost everything Once again I am EXTREMELY sorry it has taken me months to post but I promise that within the next few weeks or Thanksgiving/Christmas break I will start updating again. Thanks so much everyone.

-xkoolxmonkyx


	16. Hallucinations and a New Professor

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I know I know I just posted an A/N literally hours ago. I wasn't expecting to crack out a chapter either but I couldn't sleep at all and my dreams were running haywire and i just felt like writing so i figured "Hey! Update your story!" :) So here you go. I hope you all like it :)

STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hallucinations and a New Professor**

**BPOV**

_"Hi my name is Isabella, but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm a new transfer student. What's your name?" I say as I'm lifted on my feet by a pair of masculine arms._

_"I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to finally meet you Isabella." he adds with a charming smile. And oh what a charmer he is._

It had been 2 days since my encounter with Jacob Black outside my dorm door and I still couldn't get him out of my mind. I thought I was past the days of getting high school crushes on every cute guy that walked my way. Something about him left an imprint on me and not being able to figure out what it was had been driving me insane and continued to do so. Why did he feel so familiar?

Ever since the car accident a huge part of my memory came up a blur, parts of my childhood and throughout school. On top of that I had been having these nightmares.

All of them started the same…men dressed like a doctors leaning over muttering words I cannot understand. Then the pain comes. Immense pain that brings me to tears. I can hear myself screaming. And then…I wake up.

I've never let the dream go any farther than that. I'm afraid of what I'll find and the pain….it just feels so real.

I glance down at my bracelet, the one my mother gave me. I could really use a talk with her right now. We used to have them all the time. Curse my father for what he did! To this day I still don't regret killing him. He took the person who loved me most away from me.

"Earth to Bella! Time to go to our first class chick so make a move!" shouts Alice from downstairs.

I rise up off my bed and grab my backpack before heading out the door. I plaster a smile on my face before reaching the living room where the girls are waiting.

"Sorry girls! Ready?"

"Yep! I'm excited to see what a typical school day here is like" replies Rosalie.

"Well I already hate it. These uniforms are drop dead ugly, clash with my skin, and make me look fat." mutters Alice. Rose and I briefly glance at each other before bursting with laughter.

"Shut it you two I'm serious!" she cries. We continue to laugh.

She pouts before storming out the door, me and Rose in tow behind her still laughing.

Stepping outside, I pulled out the map I had stashed in the side pocket of my backpack. "Okay…so we need to find the Math and Science Building. That's where we have Calculus."

"Whoever invented this subject can burn in hell…this shit is pointless!" complains Rose.

"Not if you want to program 3D images into a computer and create a field simulation that can be ran through a virtual reality generator…which happen to be your favorite exercises Rose." states Alice, stopping her complaining instantly.

"Humph!"

"Oh chill you two…the class is only 50 minutes. Ours back at Grandier were 90 so I'm definitely not complaining. The building is right around the corner anyways so lets go."

We start off and reach the building within 5 minutes. Other students are starting to file in also. We push our way in with the others and after turning down two hallways come to the classroom and, upon entering, see this large elegant lecture hall spread out before us. Is **anything **in this school not elegant? It's ridiculous.

Anyways…the girls and I take our seats up toward the front and pull out our materials. Seconds later the professor walks in and begins the lecture on limits and how they tie in with derivatives.

**EPOV**

_Jasper appears in the doorway. "What's going on and who was that Edward?"_

_"That Jasper was Jacob Black." Conceited Asshole. Big Man on Campus. And my competition for Isabella._

For some reason I just can't get that douche out of my head! His cockiness, his demeanor, just his presence made my blood boil! Me and the guys encountered him and his gang two other times over the weekend and each time the air grew tense.

Mike, of course, had scarring from me slamming the door in his face and kept his mouth shut when I was around now. Em and Jazz had no idea about the beef between me and Jacob so they actually attempted to create a mutual friendship with the men, but to no avail. Those boys were Jacob's lackeys…and since I was his competition for Isabella they wanted no affiliation with me or anyone connected to me.

It was my biggest hope that Jacob hadn't ran into Isabella yet and that if so she could sense the act he was putting on and not be phased by it. If not her I'm sure the girls would let her know. And with that I shook the thought from my mind and focused on the current task at hand…getting to CoveOps class.

The campus was still unfamiliar and the guys were no help whatsoever. They were too distracted by all the girls walking by with their skirts pulled up to high and their tops unbuttoned too far down. How easily the male eye could be attracted.

"Hey Ed you know where we are going yet?" ask Jasper, leaning over my shoulder.

"Yea…it says for Covert Operations class to report to the gymnasium, which is right…there!" I point at a huge building 5 minutes away in front of us.

"Well then let's move it already! I'm itching to spar some chump" says Emmett as he walks off toward the gym. Jazz and I follow after him.

_~20 minutes later~_

We take our seats in the bleachers among the other noisy guys. Some are chatting amongst themselves. A few have a book out. And one is sitting on his iPhone texting.

**CRASH!**

The noise attracts our attention and we turn toward the door at the far side of the room. A muscular man, bigger than Emmett, enters followed by two others who look in shape although smaller. My guess is he is the teacher.

"Hello ladies, since I know there are a few new faces out there allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Professor Dimitri Belikov. I will be your Covert Operations instructor. I do not answer to Professor B, Dimitri, Dude, or any other nickname you choose to give me that isn't Professor Belikov. I will not baby you. I will not go easy on you. You will sweat. You will bleed. You may break a bone or two. If you can't handle this, get out of my class now. I can only help those willing to better themselves and do whatever it takes to become skilled fighters, stealthy, and an overall asset to whatever company employs them after their departure from Bluespear."

The area is silent as Professor Belikov glares us down.

"Well, since no one has moved I assume I can begin the class. How about a little sparing? Who would like to go first?"

Emmett's hand shoots up immediately. "Alright son come down here."

With a brief smile back at us, Em jumps down and goes to stand beside the Professor. "A challenger?"

No one raises their hand. Hell I wouldn't either…Emmett looks intimidating as shit right now.

"Oh come on you wussies! No one will fight him?"

Jasper stands up. "I will" he answers. A huge grin spreads across Em's face. I don't know why, but when Em and Jazz spar it's like they are in a whole other realm or something. They are literally each other's equals.

"You're going down Jazz!" utters Em as Jasper gets jumps down and prepares himself. "Bring it on fat ass" he retaliates with a smile.

Professor Belikov takes a few steps back. "Alright you two…fight until first blood and no longer. Got it?" They both nod at him. "Well then…FIGHT!"

And with that begins long spar between the two. Emmett knows he outmatches Jasper when it comes to strength, but Jasper's speed is unreal making it hard for him to land a good punch in. They each land in good punches and kicks, but nothing hard enough to draw blood. I hear the gasps of classmates behind me.

Emmett picks Jasper up and wrestler slams him to the ground. Jasper grunts but quickly springs up and somehow gets on Emmett's back. He puts his arms around his neck and gets him in a headlock.

"Who are these guys?"

"Those new transfer students…two of them anyway. The third one is sitting right there."

"How is the smaller one moving so fast?"

"How is the big one keeping up? He's huge!"

"I wonder how this guy fights…"

Their murmurs grow quiet as Emmett cries out. I look up and see that Jasper has pulled him down to the ground, still pinned in that headlock.

"Tag out Emmett!" Jasper urges.

"Hell no!"

Jasper just looks up at me and shrugs with a light smile on his face. They sit like that for another minute before Emmett's body goes limp and he goes unconscious. Jasper lowers his head to the ground and stands up, looking at the Professor.

"Sorry sir. I know you said until first blood but…" he glances down at the now sleeping Em.

"Its fine Jasper. I've haven't seen fighting like that since my days in the force. Excellent job."

"Thank you sir." Jasper bows. He then walks over and slaps Em in the face. "Wake up!"

His eyes shoot open and he looks up at Jasper. "You did that sleeper shit on me again didn't you! Damn cheater!"

Jasper just laughs as he holds out his hand and helps Emmett up. Then they both return to their seats beside me.

"Alright…who's next?" I raise my hand and volunteer.

"And who will challenge Edward?" he questions the crowd as I walk down.

"I will…" says a sadly familiar voice.

I turn and see none other than Jacob, sitting toward the top with his lackeys surround him, a huge grin on his face. I take a deep breath and crack my knuckles. Time to show him who he is dealing with.

**BPOV**

I let my hands fill with water before leaning down and splashing it in my face yet again. I grab the towel next to the sink and wipe my face off before looking in the mirror. What is going on with me?

Midway through Calculus class I dozed off and before I knew it was screaming bloody murder. All the students in the class looked at me in shock, the Professor included. Alice stared at me open mouthed and Rosalie had a look of concern on her face. Before anyway could utter a word I darted out of the lecture hall and into the nearest restroom.

The dreams had never occurred during the daytime. But just now…I swear I could feel the pain just then. They were becoming more and more realistic. I continuously checked my arms for any marks from the needles that I had felt piercing them. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?

I walked out of the bathroom and continued down the hallway, right out of the building. I just followed the path, no certain destination in mind. Before I knew it I was in front of the gymnasium. I could hear voices inside. It sounded like fighting. I pushed the doors open and laid my eyes upon Jacob and Edward sparring, a Professor watching over them. And it looked like Edward was winning.

He had a definite speed advantage over Jacob. His body size also made it harder for Jacob to get a definite grip on him to do any significant damage and his massive body made him an easy target. Both of them had significant bruises all over them, but no blood or broken bones which was the only reason I could see the fight not being stopped yet. Jacob's breathing was heavier than Edward's which led me to believe he was being tired out.

I continued to stand there watching until the Professor noticed me.

"Who is that?"

Shit. I tried to hide but he had already seen me and called me over. I had no choice but to walk over. I could hear gasps and murmurs from the boys in the bleachers. Both Edward and Jacob's eyes were fixed on me, both of them not blinking.

I bowed and immediately broke into an apology. "Sorry Professor I did not mean to interrupt. I was trying to find some place quiet and did not know anyone was in here."

"It's alright. Do you fight, by chance?"

I was appalled by his question. Of course! Did girls at this academy normally not spar? Headmistress Nel required we do it three times a week.

"Of course sir. Doesn't every girl at this academy?"

He shook his head. "Sadly no. The Headmaster says that the field is not for women, but I disagree with his claim. Any and every person should know how to spar to some extent. Would you be interested in a quick match?"

I smiled. Fighting always took my mind off of things. "Certainly! Who is my opponent?"

"Me."

Wholly shit. I'm sparring with the Professor.

"Boys…take your seats." Jacob and Edward saunter back up to their seats in the bleachers, as surprised as every other guy in the gym.

I do a few brief stretches and ready myself. I do a quick silent prayer and then go down into my stance, glaring at my opponent: The Professor.

**EPOV**

"Dude, not to be mean but Bella is about to get her ass kicked" states Em as I take my seat.

As much as I don't want to agree with him, I can't help it. She is fighting a teacher! He wouldn't be in charge of Covert Ops if he wasn't obviously well versed in the field. This was going to end ugly.

"I just hope he doesn't mess her up too bad" I say, worry present in my voice.

"Don't worry about it Edward" replies Jasper. "He probably won't even go 50% with her. Let's just watch."

I nod my head, somewhat trusting his statement.

**BPOV**

"The fight is to first blood and no further young lady. "

"Yes sir" I reply, not taking my eyes off of him.

"BEGIN!" he shouts before charging directly toward me. I wait until he is inches from me before vaulting into the air, flipping over him and landing feet behind him. He turns toward me, a smile on his face.

"This will definitely be an interesting fight I am sure…" he mumbles, before charging again. I vault over him again but my timing is slightly off and he gets a grip on my ankle, swinging me in a circle before hurtling me toward the floor.

I pull my hands forward toward my face and as he swings me toward the ground, I brace myself on the ground and bend my opposite leg, kicking him square in the chin. He releases my ankle and backs up, holding his chin.

The guys in the audience are completely silent. _As they should be…_

I land back on my feet and return to my starting stance, eyes fixated on the Professor. But instead, he just sits there and waits.

_I guess it's my turn! _

I fly toward him, not running full speed but still above a jog.

As I get closer and closer, he quickly pulls back and prepares to swing. Surprising him and everyone else there, I dodge his punch go down into a hand stand and swiftly throw my legs up. Landing on his shoulders, I tuck my feet behind his head and pull with all the force in my body, flipping him over me, twisting him, and slamming him face first into the ground.

"No way!"

"Who is she?"

"Unreal!"

On my back, I roll out and stand up, returning to my stance. The Professor is still on the ground. After a few moments, he slowly sits up and stands. His hand reaches toward his face. He turns and I see why. A little blood is coming from his mouth and his nose is banged up pretty bad.

_I WON!_

"Well I'll be damned! I underestimated you, little missy. What's your name?"

"Isabella, but I go by Bella for short."

He shakes his head and laughs lightly. "Well, Miss Bella, it appears you have won. I definitely see potential in you. I will have to talk to the Headmaster about enrolling you in this class immediately!"

I smile back at him.

"Ok boys...class dismissed for the day. I need to speak with Miss Bella alone."

The crowd begins to filter out and I look over and see Jacob. He gives me a smile and two thumbs up. I can't help but smile back. Right behind him are the guys. I give them a brief wave before following the Professor out of one of the back doors of the gymnasium.

**EPOV**

"That girl continues to surprise me…she kicked the Professor's ass!" shouts Emmett as we walk out of the gym. "I knew she was good but damn! He didn't even get a punch in. I swear she isn't human sometimes."

"Yea she was amazing" adds Jasper.

I just walk behind them silent. Bella was amazing. She continued to amaze me every time I saw her. She was really something else. Like Emmett said, she isn't human. At least not the regular kind. But that wasn't what kept clouding my mind at all. Not her fight with the Professor. Not my sparring with Jacob. Not Emmett and Jasper's fight either.

The only thing that was flashing brightly in my mind was Isabella smiling…and it not being at me. She smiled right at Jacob Black. As if she knew him…

And that image alone was driving me raging mad.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! Lucky for you all it was 4am, i didn't feel like doing homework, and i was feeling inspired to write :)


End file.
